Bonding
by Dr. Paint
Summary: Walking along the shoreline, Percy gets a surprise visit from his father Poseidon. He offers him a place alongside him in his kingdom as its second prince and he isn't quite sure at first, but with a bit of persuasion and a real chance at bonding, its an offer he just can't refuse! Features Roman campers, Merman!percy (for some bits), and *gasp* bonding between gods and demigods.
1. The Time-out Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I never will. : (**

...

Full Summary:

The plot for our ('Our' being me and demonicfate616) one-shots is this :

One day alone on the beach, Percy is just taking an innocent walk when his father steps from the surf and offers him a place with him under the sea. At first Percy doesn't want to and his father reassures him it doesn't involve immortality, so after some' thought(an entire night) Percy agrees and tells Chiron and the cabin councillors and sets off into the sea with his immortal family.

Thus, creating our series of one-shots :D

...

This one's mine.

...

The Time-out Room.

Percy looked at the dull navy blue water and scowled. All this was completely Triton's fault, but, of course, Percy got the blame. You see, Triton had challenged Percy to a "race against time"

(It wasn't a race against time, it was a race against Amphitrite's cleaning schedule. And guess who won? Yep, Amphitrite's schedule.)

And that "race against time" had involved the creation and, most importantly, the devouring of blue pancakes.

Did Percy take up the challenge? Did Percy take up the challenge? Did Percy _take up the challenge?!_ Of course he did. Please, Put 'Percy' and 'blue pancakes' in the same sentence, and within one minute, you'll be surrounded by an entire collection of half eaten blue pancakes and empty plates.

And, of course everything went wrong. First the egg whisk blasted the pancake mix all over the place, then the (blue) food colouring dropped and spilt onto the tiles, staining them (well, Percy thought that the blue made a really nice touch to the pearly white of the kitchen floor, but Amphitrite wouldn't have any of it). Then Triton pushed over a sack of flour, right where the pancake mix spill was, making things worse. As expected, Percy got the blame for everything even though it wasn't even his fault.

And now, he was in this . . . this . . . torture room as punishment. It was like the Time-out corner, but on a whole new level. Unlike the 'time-out corner', this was a whole time-out _room_, and time-out corners were at least moderately interesting. You could peek around, listen to other people's business and amuse yourself with random bits and bobs. But the 'time-out room'? No, completely sealed and and soundproof, filled completely with water. Water was somehow enchanted to keep sons of Poseidon bored, which meant that there wasn't even a way to practise powers was ridiculously large, in other words, stretched out forever and the room was completely empty besides for Percy.

Yes, I know, the ultimate punishment to the ADHD, and demigods in general.

Percy glared at the dark endlessness,

"How on earth did Poseidon manage to fit this torture room in his palace?!"

How much longer was this torture going to go for, because, if one thing was sure, it was the fact that Percy was going to drive himself mad with boredom.

I know you're all asking, "Why isn't Percy plotting his revenge or making his own . . . poem or something?", Well, he'd already done that. He had thought up 31 different ways to make vengeance his and remembered it in poem form. All his plots involved a certain sea mermaid that Triton may or may not like, and a particular rock that looked very much like a dead fish that Triton had accidentally stabbed 2 days ago.

Percy looked over the dark, underwater horizon, and desperately wished for a speck of light to come and save him from this horrendous 4 day torture (mainly so he could have blue food again). But _no_, there wasn't any magical door to whisk him away from this real-life nightmare. Pfft, in his dreams, . . . oh. . . wait . . . . there was a magicaldoortowhiskhimawayfromthisreallifenightmare. And it was right in front of him.

He leaped into the arms of his saviour with a big smile and a gentle hug, _except_ it was just a whole lot clumsier and sloppier. . . and way more _crushing_ than the gentle hug he'd imagined in his head.

"Amphitrite! I told you not to leave Percy in the demigod chamber, he would have been driven nuts!"

"Poseidon! It was all Triton's fault." Notice how he was quick to get his statement across.

"I said call me Dad " Percy got the idea that Poseidon wasn't listening to him, but if he noticed anything, he didn't act on it.

"So, Dad?",

"Yes Percy?",

"How long was I in there?"

"Uh . . . Amphitrite! When did you leave Percy in there?!"

"Mmm, about a minute ago"

"See, there, a minute ago, why?"

Percy didn't hear anything after Amphitrite said he was there for just a MINUTE. He was too busy thinking what would have happened to him if he had been left there for an _hour_.

...

**This is one of my madeuponthespotones. Hope y'all liked it!**

**Review and leave tips and suggestions. They make my day.**

**See that review button? It's begging you to click it through me.**


	2. Of Archery and Immature gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And this one is more dialogue than actual story. And there _will_ be OOCness, you have been warned.  
><strong>

_Of Archery and Immature gods_

Percy glanced at the god at the sidelines who was rolling his eyes and scolding the sun god.

"Go easy on the poor kid, he's got his dad's genes, of course he '_sucks'_."

Percy didn't really know whether he should thank the messenger of the gods for standing up for him, or feel offended that he had insulted him. He chose the latter.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad."

"Hmm, true you're way better than Poseidon. Man, I remember that on time when he shot himself.  
>Let's see,<br>'Poseidon's son sucks,  
>Poseidon sucks even more,<br>Kelp heads tend to suck.'  
>How was that?"<p>

Percy looked torn between grinning and frowning.

"That beats your record."  
>Hermes chuckled and nodded.<p>

"The kid's right. That was the _worst_ so far."

"The kid has a name you know. It's called _Percy_."

The gods ignored him.  
>Apollo scowled and pointed a tan finger at Hermes.<p>

"Like _you_ can do any better."  
>The curly haired god raised a arched eyebrow at the blond.<p>

"Do you have any idea how true that is?"  
>Apollo deepened his scowl and turned his attention back to Percy.<p>

"Ok kiddo, oooh, your formation's almost perfect."  
>He kicked Percy's left foot back a few centimetres.<p>

"There, perfect. Now let it go." Percy released the arrow. It cut through the air cleanly and hit the wood with a _thud_.

The two gods gaped at the arrow. "How the _Hades_ did you do that?!"  
>Hermes pulled the arrow out of the wood, and walked towards the arrow pile.<p>

"Man, even _Poseidon_ couldn't do worse!"

Percy sighed.

"Oops."

"Oops indeed, How in the name of Hephaestus's underpants did you shoot behind Hermes's ear?! He was _behind_ you!"  
>The son of poseidon glared at the golden bow.<p>

"Archery hates me."

Apollo glared at Percy.  
>"No, you hate archery. Archery loves you, it told me."<p>

Hermes flicked Apollo's forehead as he walked past. "Archery didn't tell you anything . . . _idiot_."

Hermes stood behind Percy and moved his hands to a better position and pulled a new arrow out.

"Let's see who the better teacher is, Apollo. I bet I can teach him better."

"Pssh, I'm the god of archery, and even _I_ can't do it.  
>No freaking way <em>you<em> can."

Hermes adjusted the position of Percy's fingers, while Percy watched awkwardly.

"_Shush_, a lesson is in progress."

"Shut up."

Percy almost tripped over when he released the arrow and it actually hit the target.

"See? I told you I could."  
>Apollo stared at both of them and removed his sun glasses.<p>

"No. _Way_."

Percy looked like he was about to burst into song.  
>"I hit the target."<p>

Apollo looked at him incredulously.  
>"You just realised?"<p>

Percy smiled sheepishly.  
>"Yeah . . . sir."<p>

Hermes frowned at him,  
>"What did I say about treating 'pollo with respect?"<p>

Apollo glared at him,  
>"Hey, I need respect!"<p>

And then he turned his glare to Percy, causing him to gulp in fear.  
>"Don't call me sir, I makes me feel <em>old<em>."

"But you are old . . ."

Percy smiled, he could just hear '_idiot_' dying off at the end of the sentence.

He grinned at Hermes.  
>"Could you help? Again?"<p>

Hermes smirked, smugly at the sun god, who was fuming, literally.  
>"Sure kid . . . er, <em>Percy<em>." The messenger god stood behind him and adjusted the son of Poseidon's stance and aim.  
>"There, now fire."<p>

As soon as he let go of the string, Hermes yelled out.  
>"NOOO!"<br>_THUD_.

Percy gulped, and looked fearfully at the sun god who was currently rolling on the ground, groaning in pain and clutching his crotch.  
>"<em>Uggghhhhhhh. How am I supposed to have kids now<em>?"

Apollo groaned, his voice was about an octave higher than before.  
>"<em>Ooooowwwww<em>. Ugggggggghhhhhhhhh."

The black haired demigod shared a worried with the curly haired messenger god.  
>"<em>Run?"<em>  
>Percy shook his head.<br>"No, we should probably get him to the infirmary."

Hermes sighed but nodded. He teleported himself and the glowing sun god, leaving Percy behind.  
>The son of Poseidon stared at where the god once was, before sighing, and breaking out into a sprint to the infirmary.<p>

On the way he saw a new, unfamiliar, but familiar cabin. It was white, with seaweed that somehow grew in the windowsill pots. He paused for a moment, feeling sorry for however the unknown inhabitants were, after seeing the Stolls admire it with an unreadable glint in their eyes.  
>After staring for a few minutes, he resumed his sprint.<p>

Percy slowed down to jog, as he entered Apollo's room. Will Solace and Hermes were sitting beside a groaning Apollo who was cursing Percy with colourful, mortal terms.  
>"You better run quick when he's better, kid."<p>

"Yeah, what Lord Hermes said. I could hide you in my cabin . . . if you want?"

Hermes looked at Will like he was an idiot, which he currently was.  
>"Kid, you're hiding Percy from Apollo in Apollo's cabin. Do you realise how stupid that is?"<p>

Will's face turned red.  
>"Oops," he muttered.<p>

"Oh, and you might want to check on-"  
>He glanced at Hermes who had a proud smile on his face.<br>"-your cabin."

Percy narrowed his eyes.  
>"<em>Why?"<em>

He looked at Hermes, who had the same glint in his eyes that he saw the Stolls with earlier.  
>"Wait . . . you <em>pranked<em> me!"

Hermes rolled his eyes.  
>"Me? No. My kids? Yes."<p>

The son of Poseidon stormed out of the infirmary and sent a glare at anyone who blocked him on his path to the Poseidon cabin.  
>He caught sight of the Stolls who were sneaking away, not so sneakily, and pulled them by their collars to his cabin.<p>

Percy examined his cabin, and realised that this was the new cabin he'd seen earlier. Upon close inspection he found layers of toilet tissues over the front wall, door and window.  
>He looked at the variety of colourful seaweed. That wasn't too bad. Pretty colourful.<p>

"Clean up my cabin. _Now_."  
>The brothers shared a look.<br>"Pfft, nah! See ya later!" And they took off to their cabin.

Percy growled.  
>"Hermes. Here. <em>Now<em>."

At the moment he didn't really care about disrespect.  
>Hermes flashed in front of him, causing the black-haired demigod to shield his eyes.<br>"You called, kid?"

"Would you mind _cleaning up?"_ Percy pointed at his cabin, daring him to refuse.

"Wasn't _my_ fault, I got blackmailed into this. Get _Apollo_ to."

"But he's . . . half dead. _You_ do it."

Hermes sighed  
>"Look it wasn't my fault."<p>

Percy toned his glare down.  
>"Please?"<p>

"No, sorry. You're going to have to get Apollo for this."

The son of poseidon huffed and headed for the infirmary with Hermes trailing behind him. He didn't catch the wink Hermes sent his kids, who beamed in return.

"_APOLLO!_"

Percy stomped in and glared.  
>The god froze in his bed, while Will grinned at his father.<br>"Well, I'll be going, I have _camp activities to attend to_."

Apollo pleaded,  
>"Please, wait, don't leave me alone!"<p>

"_Apollo_. Would you please explain why my cabin is covered with tissues and seaweed?"  
>The sun god gulped.<p>

"It was the Stoll twins'-"

"They're not twins, _idiot!"_

"Shut up -idea! They promised extra sacrifices if I distract you! I'm not lying! I can't lie!"

Percy was looking more and more like Poseidon on a bad day.  
>"You will clean up my cabin. <em>Right now.<em>" he paused and added "But leave the seaweed there." as an after thought.

"But-"

"No, you will clean it up."

Hermes patted the son god's head sympathetically  
>"Just do it brother."<p>

Apollo sighed and snapped his fingers.  
>"There. Happy?"<p>

Percy grinned.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Are we even?"

He handed the gold bow over, back to Apollo.  
>"Yes."<p>

Hermes grinned  
>"I like this kid."<p>

"This kid has a _name_ you know."

...

**I think that one was pretty okay, not my best, yeah, but okay. OOCness? yeah, sorry.**

**But anyway! Hope y'all like it! The rest of this collection will be co-written with demonicfate616. Demonicfate616 gives me prompts and beta the work and gives corrections and suggestions and that stuff. So she does half the work, and I do the other half! Yay! My first co-written work (s)!**

**Review and suggest. Please.**


	3. A Day at CHB - part 1

**Disclaimer: demonicfate616 and FlyingSw33tPaint do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (It would be awesome if we did though.)**

**This one is a story by demonicfate616 (she's awesome! And this is awesome too! Everything is awesome!Hooray for the awesomeness of demonicfate616! Ok, I'm getting carried away.) But enjoy! It's seriously awesome . . . Ok, I think you get the point. I will let demonicfate take over now.**

**She says: _You are seriously stroking my ego here! _**_**This is my first collab with anyone here in fanfiction and I'm seriously loving it! I hope you guys enjoy reading this, I know I had a lot of fun writing it :)**_

...

A Day at Camp Half Blood

Part One

...

Poseidon sat on his throne bored out of his mind while twirling two poor clownfish in his hand in a miniature whirlpool. He did all that he had to do that day, including his personal agenda, so he settled with harassing his poor subjects. While he did so, his mind drifted off to thinking about his half blood son Perseus.

He may be biased, but in his opinion, no son or hero could be better. Smiling fondly, he recalled his favorite moments of him, gradually slowing down his mini whirlpool of torment.

'_Finally!'_ Said fish one.

'_Which way is up?' _Said fish two.

Poseidon was just starting to enjoy the quiet atmosphere until…

_KA-BLAM!_ The doors to the throne room exploded open and out tumbled his two wayward sons in a spiraling heap.

"If only you'd listen to me Perseus!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a self-centered jerk, I'd give a da-"

"That kraken was blocking travel currents, it needed to be moved immediately!"

"You didn't have to call it fat!"

"Boys," Poseidon's voice boomed, his stern expression zeroed in on the siblings who were currently in a double headlock, "what is going on?"

Triton shoved Percy from him, "Father, I just want you to know that this is all Perseus' fault."

"No way!" the demigod elbowed his brother in the ribs, "I'm not taking the blame for this!" Both princes locked death glares and the water around them started to boil.

Poseidon decided to end this now, "_Enough_," his sons flinched at his tone, "You will each give your side of the story without interrupting the other, Perseus, you may go first."

Percy started out saying something about complaints being filed in about water current traffic and Poseidon tried to listen, he really did, but his mind eventually tuned both his sons out and instead he focused in on the conversation the clownfish in his palm were currently having.

'_I feel for Lord Perseus, his brother is being a big meanie about all this!'_ Said fish one.

'_No kidding, remember the pancake incident? No one comes out of that room the same.'_ Replied fish two

'_I once had a cousin that was dared to go in there, he thought he was a one finned marlin after he came out!'_

'_What happened to him?'_

'_I think he went to go look for his missing fin…'_

'_I wonder what it's like?'_

'_What? A missing fin?'_

'_The surface camp that Lord Perseus attends.'_

'_I hear it's like Camp Fish Blood.'_

'_Yeah, wouldn't it be fun to go and see for yourself?'_

'_You can't stupid.'_

'_It was only a thought!' _

'And a good one too', thought the Sea King.

A mischievous grin made its way onto his face and a devious plan was born, "Triton, Perseus." He called out calmly. His sons were arguing again and his voice halted their tirade.

"Yes father/dad?" they said in unison.

"The storage area in the west side of the palace is starting to get pretty messy," he paused for effect, "You two are going to clean it up." This yield two different reactions.

"That's servant's work!"

"That'll take forever!" His son's said in tandem.

"I wasn't asking you." Replied the stoic Sea God.

Both sons looked like they wanted to protest but held their tongues instead. Together, they both got down on one knee (or in Triton's case he bent his tails), "Yes sir."

Poseidon nodded, they took that as a cue of dismissal and quickly made their way to the battered doorway. Before they made it through he called out, "I don't want to hear of any fighting going on while you're there." The brothers paused to give each other a glare before silently coming to an agreement and passed the marble threshold. The Lord of the Seas ran a hand through his hair, 'Why can't they learn to get along?' he thought wearily. It wasn't as though he liked being the 'We must have order' type of guy, that was his brother's job; but when it came to parenting, he had to put his foot(or fin, depends on which form he's in) down and be stern with his boys.

So deep in thought, he almost forgot about the two creatures currently residing in his palm. Glancing down at the little clownfish he told them, "I have a message for the two of you to deliver."

Both fish paused their discussion and sprang to attention,

'_What's the message?'_

'_Who's it for?' _Said the other.

"It's for my lieutenant Delphin, tell him that I'm going to head out for a bit and that he's going to watch over Perseus and Triton for me."

'_What about Atlantis?' _

Poseidon smiled, "Amphitrite will do that for me." He would never task someone to watch both the kingdom _and_ its bickering princes! "Do you think you can do what I ask?"

If the clownfish had a chest to puff out, they would most certainly be puffing out with pride,

'_Yes Your Highness!'_

And they too swam off through the doors.

As soon as they left, Poseidon made sure to sense that he was alone on this side of the palace. Getting the all clear, he closed his eyes and started to glow in a godly light; but instead of assuming his true form, he de-aged himself until standing in the place of the Sea King was a nearly perfect doppelganger of his half blood son. He made his way to a mirror in the throne room and did a few more adjustments, Perseus' nose was just a bit thinner and his skin was sun kissed, not the darker tan that he himself sported. He made sure to shrink his trident and disguise it as a necklace, before teleporting his way out.

This was going to be fun.

•••••**Scene Change!**•••••

Grover didn't miss his days as a bachelor, nope, not one bit. He was quite happy being Juniper the tree nymph's boyfriend. She smelled nice, had a great laugh, and could whip up the most delicious enchiladas (they were to die for!), but he did miss being around with the other guys, the other mainly being his best friend Percy Jackson. His girlfriend had a few jealousy issues, but surprisingly, she encouraged him to keep hanging out with his friends, something about keeping his ego in check now that he was a nature god... Back to the point, the young Lord of the Wild was beginning to wonder what his friend was doing in his father's kingdom that prevented from visiting camp.

As though summoned by thought, Percy burst through the bushes and landed right before his hooves,

"Gyaa!" squeaked Grover in a not so manly fashion.

Percy had cuts and scratches all over his arms and pants, the bottom half of his shirt was gone, and his hair stood up in every direction. He looked as though he barely escaped an angry mob!

"Those accursed creatures," growled the agitated Sea Prince, "I'll reduce them to puddles of dirty sea water!"

Grover gulped, "Uh, Perce, you alright there?"

The battered demigod blinked up at his friend and furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you just call me a handbag satyr?"

"Huh?" something was a bit off about his friend, "I always call you that."

Something passed over Percy's eyes and he smiled, "Ha ha, just messing with you G-man." He stood up and brushed dirt and twigs off himself, "I just had a run in with some harpies."

Said satyr blinked, "It's after curfew, and doesn't your father know about them?"

Percy didn't immediately reply, instead he spun on his heels and walked straight towards camp, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Grover watched as his friend's form disappeared into the night.

'I wonder if it's something he ate?'

•••••**End of Part One!**•••••

**Extra!**

Poseidon kicked the door of his cabin open and slammed it shut so violently that it made a deafening _SLAM!_ that had other campers protesting across camp,

"What in the name of Zeus was that?!"

"What's happened?"

"Oy! People are trying to get some shuteye here!"

"Did someone get shot?!"

"That better not be you Prissy!"

The complaints kept going until Dionysus' voiced boomed from his room in the Big House, "_IF I HEAR ONE MORE SOUND FROM ANY OF YOU, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A BUSH AND PEE ON IT!_"

…It was so quiet that you could've heard a ghost fart.

The weary Sea God sighed and made his way into the cabin's private bathhouse (of course _his_ cabin would have one; Perseus also asked very nicely for it). He eyed the large tub appreciatively and with a snap of his fingers, it was filled to the brim with steamy water. He quickly stripped off his ruined clothing and slipped into the tub. Slowly sinking to the bottom he thought, 'How was I supposed to know that deranged harpies attacked after curfew?!'

**...**

**Flyingsweetpaint here:**

**I told ya it would be awesome. Didn't I?  
><strong>

**demonicfate616 would like to say: **

**'This is pretty standard but, pretty please leave a review of what you thought! It really helps me a lot (Hey that rhymed! Apollo would be proud!)**

**Follow and fav to stay tuned for part 2!**

**~love and hugs from me!'**

**Flyingsweetpaint here (seriously, I'm changing that to FSP now. Call me FSP, unless you are demonicfate, and/or you have a better shortened version) :**

**So, exactly what demonicfate said (*whispers* don't tell her, but I'm going to call her DF from now on in this. ). Review and suggest. Please. (Dam, I should make that my standard end of end of story ends.)**


	4. Of Greedy-Dory-Faces and Pies

**Disclaimer: FlyingSw33tPaint and demonicfate616 do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *le sigh***

**This one's mine. Enjoy! Don't get bored, and stay awesome!  
><strong>

Of Greedy-Dory-faces and pies

Percy shared a glance with his half brother.

The demigod peeked up to soak in the sight of the dessert in front of him, while Triton checked the surroundings for any witnesses.

He gestured for Percy to hurry up. So Percy picked the pie up gently, and dashed for the 'Empty guest room #9051604', with Triton sprinting behind him. The demigod stared at the pie as he ran.

It was beautiful, it was almost a pity that it was going to be eaten by 3 hungry sons of Poseidon. With it's baby blue filling, deep blue pastry, and the foam blue whipped cream, it made Percy's stomach rumble.

Poseidon was just being introduced to blue food by Amphitrite, who was introduced to it by Triton, who was introduced to it by Tyson, who was introduced to it by Percy, who was introduced to blue food by his mother.

There was a royal feast, and Amphitrite had somehow persuaded the god of the seas, to make it blue themed. The whole kingdom had jumped in joy, causing a mini tsunami, but that was irrelevant.

Amphitrite had baked 10 crates of blue pies, but _this_ was the pie that caught the sons of Poseidons' attention. Poseidon's pie, the majestic blueberry pie that glowed with deliciousness . . . literally.

As Percy and Triton sprinted into the guest room, Tyson slammed the door shut, or at least he attempted to. Percy was sprawled over the guest bed, over-whelmed with the exhaustion, the type that came along with swimming across an underwater, full sized city, at speeds over 100km per hour. Triton was sitting cross-legged on the abalone floor, eying the blue pie greedily.

Percy decided to help the Cyclops close the door, to find that it wouldn't budge.

"Tyson, could you help maybe?"

The demigod looked at his baby, half brother, whose forehead was sweating, face red from strain.

"I . . . caannnn'ttt"

Percy turned around, annoyed that Triton wasn't helping them. He gasped.

Triton was still sitting, facing away from the non-gods and as stiff as a board. but Percy still noticed the lack of one majestic blue pie. Suddenly, the door slammed shut from all the force Tyson applied on the previously non-working door. It shuddered and collapsed. But Percy didn't notice, he was busy staring at the pearl plate that was covered with crumbs and smudges of whipped cream.

"You . . . _ate the pie!"_

The god sat straight and turned to his half brother. He wiped his mouth, but that didn't do much to get rid of the crumbs and filling that still covered his mouth.

"Umm, no, I didn't?"

Tyson looked at the plate.

"It's . . . it's gone. Someone ate it. Someone ate it and didn't leave any for me and my big brothers." He looked like he was about to cry. Percy didn't blame him, he was going to cry too.

"No Tyson, _someone _ate it, and didn't leave any for you and me. Triton!"

Triton had the decency to look ashamed.  
>But that didn't mean he was going to admit it.<p>

"No, someone is framing me, I didn't eat it. I promise."

"_Really?"_

"Really."

"Right, and there was actually a blueberry flavoured pie monster that came and ate the pie and spread crumbs and cream all over you."

"Yes."

"Do we have to go and buy another pie? Percy? Big brother?"

"No, big guy, we need to make Triton admit that he _ate the pie._"

A rumble shook through Atlantis, causing the hanging lights to swing, and a few seaweed pots to tumble and crash.

"WHO TOOK MY PIE?"

PERSEUS JACKSON!

PREPARE TO DIE!

HEY THAT RHYMED!"

Percy and Triton shared a fearful glance, while Tyson cried.

"Da-daddy is going to-to kill-ll my big bro-o-other!"

They all stared as a furious god of the sea stormed to the guest room, hair wild, jaw and fists clenched, and 2 metres taller than normal.

"Pers- Triton! You've eaten my pie!"

"F- Father, it wasn't just me."

"I don't see any crumbs on Percy, _or_ Tyson. On _you_ however . . . Wait, Triton, you were covered in crumbs a second ago!"

Percy looked down at himself to find deep blue and sea foam coloured crumbs stuck to his favourite _Finding Nemo_ shirt. He shifted his gaze to the increasingly stubborn and idiotic half brother of his, and stabbed him with non-existent daggers.

"Triton! Lord Poseidon-"

Their father whipped around to face him,

"-Triton is framing me, he ate the pie. He-"

"I know what he did Perseus."

Triton gulped.

"Daddy, please don't kill my big brothers."

They all looked at the Cyclops who was doing the big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"No. No, of course not, I would never kill Percy, he's a demigod. Demigods are too weak for that, _gods_ however . . . "

Percy smirked and brushed the crumbs off his shirt.

"But Father! Perseus was the one who stole it from the table in the kitchen! And Tyson was the one who-" Triton looked at the young Cyclops, who was wiping his nose on his shirt and sniffling.

"-who did nothing."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LITTLE-MERMAID IS HAPPENING HERE?"

They all turned to the furious goddess who was standing in the door way, long black hair whipping around her face, crab horns snapping, hands on hips, and with a large army of clown-fish, including Nemo, behind her. All armed with a whisk or spoon. All except for Nemo, who was wearing a pirate hat.

"Triton ate my pie!"

"Father! I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! You were being a greedy-Dory-face!"

"Aun-t-ty, they-re fi-igh-tin-g."

Amphitrite's eyes softened as they saw Tyson, shaking, and blinking tears away.

"You may leave Tyson."

"Ple-ease don't-t let Dad-dy ki-ll my big-g bro-other-s."

"Of course sweetie."

Once Tyson was well out of ear-shot, she continued her raging.

"_What happened here? This was a perfectly perfect guest room, and now you've all _ruined_ it. You see this door? _You_, are cleaning that up_."She pointed at her son with a perfectly manicured finger.

"_And _you_,_" she turned her gaze to her husband "_are sweeping this room. And _you_" _she flicked her index finger at the demigod "_are helping me bake another pie. Starting _now."

"But mother! That is not fair! Baking a pie is easier than rebuilding a door!" Amphitrite glared at her son.

"You're a god. You'll manage."

She strided away, with Percy sauntering out after her. Her army puffed out bubbles and swam out. Nemo dropped his hat, and scurried back to pick it up. He sent a glare at the father and son who were setting to work on the damaged room.

"I know you ate it Triton!" Percy called out, his voice carrying into the 'Guest room #9051604'.

"I hate you!" The godly son of Poseidon called back.

Percy could faintly hear something being smacked. Sounded like metal on bone. Trident on skull maybe?

"Triton! Apologise this instant!"

Percy snickered. He was _not_ sharing the next majestic pie with Triton, not ever.

...

**Thanks to DF for pointing out that it would be weird if Percy was running in water instead of sleeping. Hats off to her!**

**Hope y'all liked it!  
><strong>

**2 chapter/one-shot/story things in half a day?! Whoo! Me and DF are on fire! (::) (::) (::) (::) Virtual cookies for everyone because I felt like it.  
><strong>

****Review and suggest. Please. ****


	5. A Day at CHB - part 2

**Hey everybody, DF here! Did ya miss me?**

**This part 2 came a bit late because I had to study for a Med test, but after that, I quickly went right back to writing this for you guys!**

**I always love writing things for my own pleasure, but lately I realized I liked it when others enjoyed my work as well :3 So, if you could take at least a minute of your time an write a review of what your favorite scene was or anything that you liked, I would really appreciate it! It also helps me when writing.**

** Enough of me, onto Part 2!**

...

A Day at Camp Half Blood

Part two

To say that Poseidon had an interesting morning was an understatement. He's faced plenty of odd things over the years, but nothing could've prepared him for the wakeup call he received that morning…

**•••••Earlier that morning•••••**

It was a fairly peaceful morning in cabin three, though the bed sheets could've used more fabric softener, it was filled with all sorts of tranquil sounds, to the chimes gently swaying in the wind to the water fountain bubbling merrily in the corner. Poseidon felt very at ease for the first time in ages. No lieutenants barging into the throne room throwing complaints or him giving out orders to servants.

'Ah, I could get used to this.' the Lord of the Seas thought blissfully.

As though Zeus had heard that thought and wanted to make his brother's life _hades_, Poseidon's short lived moment was ruined when two sons of Hermes tiptoed into the cabin with mischievous smiles and a megaphone in their hands.

Conner nudged his brother with an elbow and whispered, "Guy has some nerve waltzing into camp without saying anything."

"Seriously," agreed Travis, "not even one 'hello' or 'how are you'?"

"Personally, I'm hurt." he clutched his chest in mock hurt.

"As am I brother." whisper-wailed the other.

"Let's fix that shall we?" he said pointing to the bed where the unsuspecting demigod slept.

"Let's." agreed the twin.

When they finally reached the bed, they pulled the baby blue blanket down enough to reveal the peaceful sleeping face of Percy Jackson. His hair was an unruly mess with a random curl or wave here and there, his lips were parted just slightly in a pout, and one arm was under the pillow while the other was pressed against his chest. He looked almost too vulnerable to prank; but let's face it, when would anyone ever catch the mighty son of the sea god so off guard like this? It was a rare opportunity and the Stolls were going to take it.

The brothers raised the megaphone, cranked it up to max volume, took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of their lungs,

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Needless to say that they also woke up other sleeping campers; the entire cabin shook and the windows were rattling in their frames rather violently, but nothing could compare to the shell shocked reaction of pseudo demigod,

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgghh!"

His eyes shot wide open, the water in the fountain exploded, and he sat up so fast that his head collided with the bottom of the top bunk, it made a dull thud and had the two brothers wincing. The disoriented youth seized his blankets and was blinking furiously trying to regain his bearings.

"Who dares wake me up in such a fashion?" he growled.

"Well excuse me your _highness_," Connor did a slight bow, "didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep."

"Tis true your _majesty_, we were only testing to see if our megaphone worked properly." Travis added sarcastically.

Poseidon froze, surely he wasn't discovered already?

'No, they couldn't have known, I'm even masking my godly aura! I think they were being sarcastic, I can still save myself!'

He cleared his throat, "What is the matter with you two?"

Travis smirked, "Oh nothing much."

Connor put an arm around his twin, "It's just that our favourite hero just decided to waltz into camp without saying a word."

The duvet clad demigod blinked, "Right, um, who are you guys again?"

"Percy!" The cried in unison

The Sea God panicked,

'They're definitely Hermes' kids, arggh!' he wracked his brains furiously,

'Perseus mentioned a duo like this before! Craig and Thomas? Nope. Kenny and

Tanner? Nope. Fred and George? No- ah! I remember!'

"I'm just pulling your legs," he smiled wide, "I could never forget you, Connor and Travis."

They both deflated in relief, "You had us worried there Perce."

"Yeah, thought the fame got to your head."

Poseidon rubbed an eye and yawned, "What time is it?"

"8 o'clock." Chirped Travis.

Sighing, Poseidon slowly slid the covers off himself, "I might as well get my day started." He was about to step out when he saw the gob smacked expressions on the pair's faces,

"What is it?"

Connor was facing the other direction, he had a light blush covering his face, "Gods Percy, aren't you bold?"

Travis covered his mouth in surprise but you could see his cheeks and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile, "Didn't know you were the_ risqué_ type of guy."

Huh? He looked down and saw the he was completely naked.

Oops.

**•••••Present time•••••  
><span>**

Poseidon rubbed his face wearily, so what if he slept nude? It was rather comfy and he was a god for goodness sake! But according to their reactions, it seemed Perseus wasn't the type of guy to do those sorts of things.

'And how would they know?' thought the irritated Sea God.

Breakfast was uneventful, if anything, it was quite amusing. Dionysus was still in a grouchy mood from last night and no one knew if he was still handing out the punishment he promised, and if he was, nobody was stupid enough to confirm it.

Poseidon sighed and stared down at his lunch, what happened after breakfast was just annoying, random campers kept on ogling him and asking him absurd questions like:

"Wow! How strong are you?"

"Where did you go?"

"Is it true what the naiads were saying? Are you really a Prince?"

"Hey hottie, you still single?"

…That last one unnerved him a bit.

As he was going to throw away his scraps, a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey

eyes suddenly was in his field of vision,

"Seaweed brain why didn't you say you were coming to visit?!" she threw her arms around him, "It's been a while! How've you been?"

'Who in hades is this girl?' thought the confused Sea King, 'Though, she does look familiar…oh!'

"Hey Annabeth," he replied, "my dad gave me a day off so I thought I'd come here for a visit."

Annabeth released him and crossed her arms, "I know you accepted your other duties from him, but what in the name of the gods does he have you do that keeps you so busy?"

Said demigod was currently cleaning out a storage room with his brother…

"Oh, just some things here and there." replied Poseidon.

"Like?"

"Working with the lieutenants and doing court duty with Triton when my dad is too busy."

An amused smile stretched across her face, "Wow, you really are the Sea Prince now."

"What do you mean? When was I not?"

"You always were," she assured, "it's just that you never really acknowledged it before."

She playfully punched him arm, "You're still a Seaweed brain though."

'That nickname is almost as bad as Barnacle beard.' gloomily thought the Lord of the Seas, 'Curse you Bird Brain and the nicknames your children give!'

"Yeah, thanks a lo-"

"There you are Prissy!" shouted a familiar voice.

The startled duo turned to the source of the interruption, stomping their way was Clarisse, the irate daughter of Ares, "I got a bone to pick with you," she pointed her spear, "nobody here is man enough to take me on, they either wuss out or are just pathetically weak." She levelled her weapon to his heart, "I've been bored out of my mind and you're going to entertain me with a decent fight."

Poseidon stared down the shaft of her spear and felt pride swell in his chest, of course his Perseus would be known as the best fighter, he was a prodigy with his sword-

His sword!

How was he going to fight her without his son's signature weapon? Everyone knew that _Anaklusmos_ was his go-to and if he used another weapon that would only arouse suspicion. He had to avoid fighting this girl any way he could or at least until he got his hands on the sword. He had to be quick and get to the shore as soon as possible!

"I'd love to Clarisse, but you see, my body is kind of sore," he rubbed his shoulder and rotated an arm, "I had to do some major weight lifting and I don't think you want a fight with someone at only half power."

"Drink some nectar and take a soak in the lake, you should feel better by then" advised the blonde.

'You're not helping here!' complained Poseidon.

"But I have other things to do today like, uh, teaching campers how to ride a Pegasus, do

fieldwork with the strawberries, instruct a canoeing class, and-"

His rant was cut short when a spear jabbed him in the shoulder, he had to quickly slap a hand over the wound before anyone saw golden ichor run down his arm instead of blood.

The campers around them gasped in shock and it was dead silence in the pavilion.

His demeanour changed from carefree to inimical in an instant, the fountains surrounding them started to overflow and the lake was gurgling angrily.

Glaring at the owner of the spear he growled, "How dare you wound me girl, I said I was sore."

Clarisse smirked, "I don't want any excuses Jackson, you and I both know this match is long overdue."

"Why you insolent-!"

"Whoa! Cool it guys!" Annabeth wedged herself between the two, "there's no need to fight here." she glared at brunette, "He doesn't have to do anything if he doesn't want to."

"Always there to bail him out Chase, you going to fight for him too?" taunted the burly girl.

"No, we fight our own battles, he just isn't up for it right now."

"Maybe he really is a priss, do you even hear the way he's speaking?" She pushed Annabeth out of the way and walked right up to Percy, "What's the matter Sea Princess? Too prissy to fight?"

"That's enough!" A hoof stomped the stone floor of the pavilion with a loud CLOMP!

Chiron made his way towards the trio, his tail was swishing side to side and a frown was on his face, "You will settle this now or get back to your tables before I assign punishment duty."

Clarisse was about to retort until a stony voice beat her.

"Meet me at sundown, and bring plenty of ambrosia."

"Huh?" she turned her head towards him, "You going to fight me now Jackson? What about those poor weak muscles of yours?" She smirked, "I thought you were too sore."

"Things change, are you going to be there or not?" Poseidon would fight this girl with or without _Anaklusmos_, he would not tarnish his son's well-deserved reputation and make him out as a coward.

He would not let this silly mortal dishonour him or his Perseus so. The chatter around them grew and the voices were rising excitedly,

"Kick his butt Clarisse!"

"Show her how it's done Percy!"

"Smash pretty boy's face in extra good for me!"

"Rip her a new one!"

"Kill each other!"

The calls kept going on around them getting louder and enthusiastic. Clarisse's grin grew,

"Well well, looks like there's still some fight left in you huh princess?"

"Do you accept my terms?" the Sea King's face was devoid of emotion.

Annabeth glanced at her friend in worry, "You sure about this Percy?"

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah, course I am Wise girl." Looking back at the ratty haired girl, he saw the bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes.

Poseidon looked towards the centaur, "Chiron, will you oversee the match?"

Chiron sighed, "Do both parties agree?" confirming nods were directed towards him,

"Then I will oversee the match between Percy and Clarisse today at sundown in the arena." He declared officially.

Both competitors stared each other down, a feral smile on each of their faces.

**•••••End of Part 2•••••**

**I'm evil aren't I? :D **

**Don't worry my lovely readers! Tune in later next week for the conclusion, and **

**after that my new story (which will likely be in parts again) of Merman!Percy.**

**But for now, please enjoy this extra.**

**Extra!**

**...**

Percy huffed and puffed, pushed and pulled, and he swore like a pirate, this oversized shell just wouldn't budge!

"Arrgh! You stupid jumbo piece of *insert swear word of your choice*"

"Such culture Perseus!"

"Aw, shut up Triton, you could at least help!"

Triton smirked, "No thanks, I'm perfectly fine moving these _pithos_."

Percy had lost a game of rock-paper-scissors and was now stuck moving the absolutely useless centerpiece to the hallway. It weighed literally a ton and he knew, even with his powers, this thing wasn't going anywhere. 'Who on earth got it here in the first place?!'

He had to think of something, anything to trick his brother into helping him or otherwise they'd be here forever!

'I got it!' he epiphanised.

"Hey, no problem. I understand." He said in an understanding tone.

Triton paused, "What do you understand?"

Percy brought his hands up in a placating manner, "No no, I get it."

"Get what?"

The demigod shrugged, "You can't do this either, can you?" the god's eye twitched.

Hook. Line. And Sinker.

"Out of my way!" Triton swam angrily towards the behemoth shell and started to heave, it barely budged. With his cheeks puffed out comically, Percy couldn't help but laugh,

"Now who looks stupid?"

"Shut up and help!"

Percy complied and together they were starting to make barest hint of progress, "Are you even trying? Some strong hero you are!"

"I could say the same to you, oh mighty god!"

They grunted and shoved and managed to move the shell another inch until they both collapsed. The sons of Poseidon shared a look,

"Use our powers?" suggested Triton.

"On three?"

"Works for me."

They took opposite ends of the mammoth shell, and chanted,

"One, two, THREE!"

With a herculean shove and a burst of sea magic the shell exploded upwards and disappeared towards the surface.

The brothers had twin dumbfounded expressions and stared at where the shell used to be and where it ascended.

"Uh oh."

"This can't end well." And it didn't.

The shell came back with a vengeance, it burst into the room through the new recent sunroof addition and rocketed towards them at a deadly velocity.

"Take cover!"

**BOOM!**

Debris went flying everywhere and a bunch of things fell off their shelves, when the

sediment finally cleared, Percy peeked over the chariot he used as a barrier and gasped,

"Oh man…"

Triton popped his head from the mouth of the large _pithos_ he took refuge in and groaned,

"Noooo…"

There was an ENORMOUS crater the size of a sixteen wheeler with huge cracks and fissures branching out from the center and the shell itself was beyond recognition; it made Humpty Dumpty look like a simple patch job.

The princes of the sea stared at each other in horror, how were they going to tell their father about this?! They didn't have time to dwell on it for long, they were snapped out of their silence when an angry clicking and squeaking voice was echoing down the hallway,

"What in the name of the Poseidon was that explosion?!" screeched the God of the Dolphins.

With an impressive speed fast enough to rival Hermes, they swam around and picked up the broken pieces of shell and deposited them in a corner of the room, as for the crater, Percy seized a large tapestry and draped it over the gaping hole while Triton swept the area clear of debris with his tail fins. With their combined efforts, the job was finished in less than fifteen seconds flat.

Just before Delphin burst through the doorway, the brothers shared a look and declared,

"This never happened."

...

**Mwahaha! Part 3 is already in progress, so you won't have to wait long. Make sure to check out FSP's other stories to fill the void and we'll see you soon!**

**~Love and hugs from me! (DF)**

_**FSP here: ****Hey guys and girls, Finally, phew! This is the 3rd time I've had to edit the chapter, because the copy and paste function was being stupid and cut of the ends of the sentences. So We had to copy and paste this five times to get it right. Grrr, but hey! It was worth it!  
>No, I've lost count of all the corrections now . . .<br>**_

_**On behalf of DF and me, well DF didn't actually tell me to, but i'm pretty sure she'd want the same thing. *drum roll* Review and suggest. Please. **_

_**(I'm not making sense today)**_


	6. A Day at CHB - part 3 (Finale!)

A Day at Camp Half Blood

Final Part

**_Hello, Paint here. I have nothing to say. I will hand the author's note to demonic fate. *static noises*_**

**Hello peeps! Yeah, it's been a **_**bit**_** over a week since FSP and I updated this, but I had to get some other things done out here in the real world first. (Those darn tests…)**

**Anyways, I also had to do some research for this part because, me being the impulsive person I am (I'm ADHD) decided to write a sword fighting scene without any prior knowledge of sword fighting! *facepalms* I ended up rewriting the darn thing!**

**So, I apologize in advance if the scene turns out like a pile of Minotaur poo… I tried! **

**Without further delay, I give you Part 3!**

Poseidon sat cross legged in the living room area of his cabin. He was attempting to calm himself down(while picking bits off the poor abused couch), trying to remember that he was going up against a mortal that was also one of his son's friends, but try as he may, he was still furious that she had spoken to him in such a way.

Maybe it was something he ate, or his oversized godly ego (let's go with the latter) but he was going to show that spawn of Ares a thing or two about messing with Seafolk!

He stood up and proceeded towards the bedroom area, passing through the short blue hued hallway, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a _drachma_. He normally wouldn't have to pay any fee, but he was going to request a special type of call.

When he reached the -repaired- fountain he created a fine mist and spoke,

"Iris, I request your presence."

Slowly the mist swirled and a woman with olive colored skin, long black hair, and warm brown eyes materialized,

"Good afternoon Lord Poseidon," she curtsied, "What can I do for you today?"

"I want a connection to my palace with Delphin."

Iris nodded, "Sure, I'll have it done right away."

"Wait," he help up the hand with the golden coin, "I need you to listen in; I want it to be a one-way call halfway through."

The rainbow goddess smiled, "No problem! One _drachma_ please." Poseidon flipped the required amount into the mist and waited for the image to shift.

The mist warped until it settled into the familiar scenery of his home under the sea; he noticed that he was not looking at the storage room but instead one of the many large lounge areas that his palace had.

Delphin was curiously hitting his head repeatedly against the abalone patterned wall,

"Those-_thwack!_-two are-_thwack!_-worse than-_thwack!_-Zeus and-_thwack!-_Posei-"

"You better not finish that."

The poor startled God of Dolphins squeaked and whirled around for the source of the voice,

"M-my Lord?!" he swished his tail frantically and saw the IM, "I thought you were out-" He paused and squinted his little eyes, "Percy! What are you doing trying to give me a heart attack like that?"

Percy?

"Very funny, ha ha, you got me." Delphin chattered, relieved, "So, you want to tell me why you're at Camp Half Blood and not in the storage room with your brother?"

Oh dear.

"Delphin."

"Yes Percy?"

"_Delphin._"

"Poseidon?!"

"Yes." He deadpanned, "Now, what was it you were saying?"

The dolphin shrunk back, "Uh, I wasn't going to say anything bad about you…"

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I meant my sons, how are they doing?"

"Well…" he looked away.

"Go on."

Delphin seemed to have resolved some form of inner conflict because he suddenly started ranting, "They've been driving me insane!"

The Sea god blinked, "What?"

"Bickering nonstop," muttered the agitated sea mammal, "going on and on about who started this and who started that." He then swam up close and personal to the IM, "Do you have any idea what it's like trying to play the mediator between those two? I thought Triton was bad enough with his attitude, ha! He's even worse now that he competes with his brother." He huffed and continued, "Percy can get just as bad, _hades_, his temper could rival yours! One moment he's fine and then in the next," he did an exaggerated backflip in the water, "he literally explodes! Anything or _any_ _innocent dolphin_ within 10 meters is in danger of being caught in his sudden power rampages and let me tell you…IT'S NOT FUN BEING BLASTED HALFWAY ACROSS ATLANTIS!"

Delphin was panting hard and his right eye was twitching, the poor haggard creature looked as though he was one more incident away from being instituted!

"Is that so?" The Sea King's lip twitched in amusement, "Are they hurt?

"No, they haven't pulled out their weapons yet."

Back to the point, "That's good; the reason why I'm calling is to ask you to do something for me."

The lieutenant turned his head wearily, "What is it that you need me to do my Lord?"

"I want you to retrieve their weapons from them and hand them over to me."

"Taking extra precautions?"

"Yes, I thought it was a good idea, and after hearing your interesting report, I _know_ it's a good idea." He then added, "I also don't want you to mention that it was I who told you to confiscate their weapons." The dolphin nodded and was about to reply when a bone rattling **BOOM!** resonated throughout the entire palace.

Delphin froze, then as fast as a rogue torpedo he swam out of the room shouting, "What in the name of Poseidon was that explosion?!"

Poseidon blinked, he didn't know if he wanted to see what happened…

Then remembering why he paid for his IM he called out, "Iris, one-way this call."

A second later, a pleasant voice spoke, "All done Lord Poseidon!" and left.

He then manipulated the mist to silently follow his lieutenant through the hallways and into the storage room. One look at the room and he knew that he still had a sufficient amount of time on the surface before they were even close to finishing.

'This place is messier than I thought, when was the last time I was in here?' he pondered, 'Must've been around a century ago…'

He saw that his sons were floating next to each other looking far too innocent for anyone to believe. Triton was twirling his hair between his fingers while Perseus was rubbing the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

There was a complete minute of silence before Percy decided to speak up,

"So, how's it going?"

Delphin shook out of his stupor and screeched, "What in the name of the gods happened here?" he looked around trying to find anything out of place, "What was that sound just now?"

"What sound?" inquired Triton.

_ "The one that shook half of Atlantis!"_

"I didn't hear a single peep." he turned his head, "What about you brother, did you hear anything just now?"

"Nope!" Percy said popping the 'p', "Not a thing."

'They are soo lying!' thought Poseidon.

…

Silence made its way again between them and Delphin looked ready to crack but quickly shook it off and said in a stern voice,

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" When he received their soundless reply he added, "Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take away your weapons."

This got a reaction.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

The eldest of the trio continued, "You heard me," he looked at Triton, "hand over your trident and crown." Then to Percy, "Hand over the shield and sword and yes I know it's a pen."

'Score!' fistpumped the exuberant god.

But his sons didn't go down without a fight,

"I'm not handing anything to you!"

"Why take our weapons?"

"Why should I do as you say?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Especially not my crown!"

Percy blinked, "What's so special about his fancy headgear?" he gestured his thumb at his brother's pointed crown, "It doesn't look like it can do anything other than poke someone's eye out."

Triton rounded on him and sneered, "Shows how little you know of our ways." He held up a finger, "First off, it's a symbol of my status," he brought another finger up, "and secondly, it's not _just_ a crown."

"Really? Then what else does-"

"The weapons _now._" Demanded the God of Dolphins. Both boys opened their mouths to protest more but then he slyly added, "Or do I need to bring your Father into this?"

Poseidon had nearly forgot, everyone but his lieutenant and those clownfish thought that he was still somewhere in the palace.

Still hesitant, the two princes looked at each other before finally surrendering their weapons. Triton slid his bracelet off and reluctantly removed his crown from his hair and Percy unclipped his wristwatch and pulled out his pen,

"You know," Percy said, "Riptide will just end up back in my pocket."

Delphin smirked, "Not when it's with me." He gestured to the satchel on his side, "They're going to stay nice and cozy with me here."

Mumbling curses, both of them placed their beloved items into the satchel.

"Thanks a lot boys, you'll get these back when you're done." With that said, Delphin swam out of the room and left the irritated princes alone in the room.

Poseidon thought that it was also a good time to cut off the IM, so he swiped it away and smiled,

"It's time for me to 'prepare' for my match."

•••••**Line Break**•••••

"Percy, you sure you're okay?"

Percy gave a sideways glance to the daughter of wisdom, "Of course I am, why do you keep asking?"

Annabeth shuffled her feet, "Well…"

"Go on."

She looked away, "You're not really acting like yourself."

Percy paused, "What do you mean I'm not acting like myself?" he strapped his last piece of armor, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know!" she huffed, "It's just a feeling I have, okay?"

The armor clad demigod raised an eyebrow, "Feelings?" a teasing smile played on his lips, "You got some for me?"

Annabeth punched Percy on an exposed part of his skin,

"Ow…"

"That's not-! You know what I mean!"

They both stared each other down until their laughter broke the tension,

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me alright?"

"Yeah, you're right." She crossed her arms, "It's Clarisse we're talking about, I'd hand your butt to you myself if you lost to her."

"Sure you could," he pat her on the head, "cheer for me 'kay?"

She bat his hand away, "You bet I will." With that Percy walked towards the area and put his helm on.

Annabeth stared at the retreating back of her longtime friend and was beginning to wonder if going under the sea with his father was such a good idea after all. He was still the same old Seaweed Brain, but with an unfamiliar undertone that she couldn't help but feel anxious about.

A part of her felt that she had no right to tell Percy what to do with his life, that he was free to be who he wanted to be. The other part told her to hold him down and keep him here with her and his fellow demigod. She couldn't help but be a little jealous, _hades, _everybody here at camp was in awe and green with envy when Percy's father personally offered him a chance to stay with him and be a prince of the sea. (They would never betray or shun him though, not after everything he's done for us)

Percy had assured her it was nothing more than a little bonding time, kind of like an extended family vacation of sorts. But that's was she was afraid of, he might grow to love his immortal family more than his demigod family. If that ever happened…

He'd turned down immortality once before to help and honor others, but now that the world (their world) was in relative peace. What was there to stop him from refusing this time around?

Annabeth shivered at the memory, she'd been so close to losing her best friend, so close to losing her long-time partner in crime(and in battle), _so close_ to losing her brother in everything but blood. Though lately she'd started to see him in a different light, sure he was still the same all around good guy and her dopey Seaweed Brain, but he was changing. He grew taller, stronger, and handsomer; his voice even acquired a sort of velvet tone that had tingles running down her spine.

She didn't know how much longer she could just call him her friend, much less her brother. Though she knew what she had to do now.

She shook herself and smacked the side of her face; she had a friend to cheer for.

•••••**Fight Scene!**•••••

"Look who finally showed up!" Clarisse jabbed her spear in Percy's direction, "You ready to bite the dust?"

Percy scoffed, "Yeah, right after it turns into chocolate."

Chiron trotted into the arena, "Are both competitors ready?" The daughter of Ares brandished her spear and gave out a war cry that had the crowd go wild.

Percy pulled out his trusty ballpoint pen and uncapped it to reveal three feet of deadly bronze that glinted beautifully against the sleeping sun. He swung it in an arc and fistpumped,

"Let's get this show on the road!" The crowd roared in approval.

'Whoa, Percy is getting a bit cocky." Thought Clarisse.

She knew that she had to put her all into this match, this was _Percy_ she was up against. Under all the teasing and taunting, she held a grudging respect and friendly rivalry with him, she had to keep focus at all times if she was going to have a chance at even keeping up with him; he's been spending time in Atlantis with his father receiving all sorts of training she wished she had.

"Get set." called Chiron.

'Focus!' she reminded herself.

"Fight!" She went for a charge and aimed straight for his heart.

Percy swung his sword and it collided powerfully against her spear, it sent her veering off course and nearly onto the ground. She spun on her heel and quickly blocked his retaliating blow, it made a loud _clang!_ making the bones in her arms rattle.

Clarisse gulped, 'What are they feeding him down there?'

She quickly backed up and resumed her stance,

"Looks like this won't be a cakewalk after all."

He smirked, "Were you expecting anything less?"

"Nope." She charged again.

•••••**Line Break**•••••

'This girl has spirit.' noted Poseidon.

He could see why she sought his son out for a fight. It wouldn't be right to call her grace something akin to a bull, it was more like a fierce great white shark. Her movements were fluid, practiced, and honed; powerful and with purpose, going for the kill with deadly force.

He ducked her swing and rolled onto his knees, lashing out a leg to knock her off her feet. She hit the ground with a painful thud that momentarily stunned her. He lowered _Anaklusmos_ to her chest,

"Surrender."

Confusion morphed in fury, she lashed out and kicked his side, knocking the air out of him, "Is that supposed to be a joke?" She flipped back up and her stance changed from defensive to offensive,

She scowled, "Do you take me for a greenhorn?"

'Oh dear, now I've gone and upset her.'

He knew there was no way that she could beat him, he was a god _and_ one of the Big Three. His son was able to best Ares at only twelve (a not so easy feat) and walk away relatively unscathed.

Ares' daughter was good, remarkably so, but she was not his Perseus, she wouldn't last another five minutes in this match.

Poseidon was stalling, letting the girl vent all the she had towards him, watching her movements gradually slow down and lose their purpose. She'd mentioned that she was frustrated with all the 'wimpy' matches she's had lately,

'Let's give her one she won't soon forget.' _Anaklusmos_ seemed to glint in agreement.

He changed his stance and was now offensive, it took Clarisse by surprise and gave him the perfect opening.

He slashed upwards and cut a strap off her breastplate, she instinctively grasped at it leaving one of her sides dangerously exposed. He stabbed forward and she managed to skid sideways and get away with just a gash on her arm.

'She's lost her center.' He gripped _Anaklusmos_ and brought it down on her head.

_Ding!_ It rang throughout the area like a wrestling bell. The crowed _ooh'd _and he went for the finisher.

He charged and knocked his shoulder into her sternum, she gasped for breath and Poseidon swung _Anaklusmos_ in a deadly arc, forcing her to defend with her spear. Weakened, the weapon went flying out of her hands and she was now defenseless.

Shocked silence rang throughout the arena.

Clarisse stood there panting with sweat and dirt coating her brow, her arms against her sides while her fists were tightly clenched.

He walked up to her and brought the celestial bronze sword to her neck,

"Do you surrender?"

Her eyes closed for a brief moment before saying in a clear voice,

"I know when I'm beat Jackson," she looked straight into his eyes, "_I surrender."_

•••••**Line Break**•••••

Of course the Apollo and Hermes cabin leaders threw a big party in the Big House. All the camp counselors and The Seven were there (including Clarisse) and they were chugging down Coke and churros (Leo: The true food of the gods!) for all they were worth. Amidst the merriment, there was a hint of sadness.

Percy had to go back to Atlantis.

Everyone, minus Dionysus, begged Percy not to go, but alas, he insisted that he had to return.

"My dad said for only a day."

Piper "But you just got here!"

Frank "Hate to see you go man."

Nico "It's not as lively without you."

Annabeth "I-_we_ don't see you around anymore."

Hazel "Can't you ask him for another day or two?"

Jason "Stay on the surface, it's loads better here."

Leo "Yeah, we got churros!"

Poseidon smiled at their antics, "Sorry, but I gotta head out now."

There was a collective sigh of defeat and they all reluctantly followed him out to the shore. The waves were gently lapping the sand and the water was swaying excitedly, as if it was happy that he was returning home. He stepped into the surf and turned his head,

"Well, I'll see you guys around."

With that he summoned a cyclone and it quickly enveloped him in a very watery hug, the last things he heard were,

_Don't be a stranger!_

_See you later!_

_Good riddance_! _..._Dionysus.

Poseidon honestly had no need to use this method of travel, but he wanted to relish the last moments he had with Perseus' friends. It felt good to be a demigod and take a break, but he was needed down here,

He was Poseidon, god of the sea, proud father of his sons.

As he traveled back to his palace at impossible speeds he gripped his trident pendant and slowly reverted back to his own form. Beard and all.

Approaching his home, he noticed something off about it and sped up to see what was going on. When he reached the outskirts he saw merfolk, fish, and other sea creatures huddled together staring and pointing upward, so he looked up.

'What in the?'

Delphin was screeching and swimming as fast as he could away from a glowing angry green torpedo,

"Don't hurt me!"

"I'll fillet you and serve you to mortals!"

_? _

Torpedoes don't talk…

"Cut him some slack Triton!"

"_Oh_, I cut him something alright…!"

"Don't hurt daddy's fishy friend!"

"_Help meee!"_

Triton was chasing Delphin around the city with Percy and Tyson tailing behind them. Triton looked ready to kill…

"What in _Tartarus_ is going on?" He boomed.

Delphin stopped dead and Triton smashed right into him, sending them sprawling across the tops of buildings. Percy and Tyson barely managed to avoid them in time.

Tyson turned around and his eye widened, "Daddy, you're here!"

"Where were you?" questioned Percy, "Triton's about to murder Delphin."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why." Triton swam towards them dragging a crying dolphin by the tailfin, "This bottom feeding _imbecile_ lost my stuff!"

"He lost my stuff too, but you don't see me going ballistic!"

"You're upset as well aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's kill!"

"_No!"_

"STOP." His sons and lieutenant flinched at his tone, "There's no need for bloodshed," he brandished a satchel, "I have them right here."

Triton's eyes lit up with relief and he swam right up to him, "Are they really here father?"

Percy came right after him, "Can I have Riptide back?" he hugged himself, "I feel naked without it."

Delphin just whimpered…

Poseidon gave the satchel to his boys and they fished out their weapons, Percy found his pen and wristwatch and Triton slid on his bracelet, he was almost crying when he pulled out his crown,

"Conchy! I thought I'd lost you!"

"_Conchy?"_ Percy snorted.

'Oh yeah, Triton's crown was the conch horn I gave him all those years ago.'

He saw his sons arguing again (this time about the name of the crown) and he noticed that Perseus' head looked strangely lonely without one adorning it…

He smiled.

'Perhaps it's time I go visit the forges.'

•••••**End of A Day at Camp Half Blood**•••••

**Whoo! Finally got this one finished!**

**I'd like to point out that my updating times won't really stabilize until January after Exams are over *shudders!***

**So, to keep you guys happy, I'm going to submit a drabble or two before I work on Merman!Percy. I gotta give you guys something to read!**

**Speaking of reading, as always, please enjoy this extra!**

**Extra****!**

Sally was enjoying her downtime after submitting her draft of the month to the publishers, she inhaled the sweet honey chamomile tea deeply and basked in the evening sun.

She drank contentedly until she heard footsteps entering the dining room,

"Sally, you in here?"

"Over here Paul."

Her husband Paul shuffled in awkwardly carrying a large box, "There you are!" He placed the box on the table and wiped his sweaty brow, "I found this while cleaning your office, and I didn't want to open it without you there."

Sally smiled; how she loved her sweet and thoughtful husband, "That's just a box of my old stuff." She fingered the lid, "You can take a look if you'd like." And like any curious child, Paul dug into the contents.

Together they went through all kinds of things that had Sally going down memory lane (the happy one, mind you). After about an hour, Paul dug out an old book,

"Is this a photo album?"

"Oh, Percy's baby pictures are in there!"

Acting more like an older sibling, her husband cried out, "Let's see, let's see!"

Looking through them, she felt a few tears fall from her eyes.

Her baby wasn't a baby anymore, he was a young man with extraordinary talents and great friends, He was also brave, kind, and the best son a mother could ask for. She wondered if he still thought of her while down under the sea with his father.

"Hey Sally?"

"Yes Paul?"

He looked nervous, "I don't mean to say that Percy wasn't a looker before-I mean, he is now."

"Yes?"

"Why does he look kind of bluish here?"

Oh.

Sally took the photo from Paul and a smile crept onto her face, "Paul."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I never told you about Percy." She giggled.

"What?"

She set the photo down, "Wait a minute, I have another one that shows up better." She left the room and returned with a carefully preserved photograph,

"When Percy was born, the mist that cloaks the eyes of mortals worked its way into the delivery room."

"Why? Doesn't that usually shield monsters and other creatures' true forms from mortals?"

"Yes, it does."

He scratched his head, "So why was it in the delivery room?"

She handed Paul the preserved photo and his eyes widened in shock,

"Is that…are those…"

"Yes they are."

He looked up and saw her nod her head. He stared awestruck, "My stepson is a-"

"Yeah, surprised me too." She took the photo back and stared at it wistfully, "He was such a pretty little thing, all shiny and delicate. He changed into what you see today probably because he wasn't in water."

"So you're saying, that if he spent enough time underwater, he'd go back to looking like this?"

"Hm, I suppose he would…"

**Excited? I know I am!**

** I probably won't run out of material to write about but if you could leave a lovely little REVIEW with what you liked best or any questions you have, it'd definitely stall writer's block.**

** A REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE WRITER'S BLOCK AT BAY!**

** Also, don't be shy! If you'd like to submit a prompt via REVIEW then go ahead, you might see them here in the future! FYI, I don't write slash very well, so no slash please.**

**REVIEW!**

_***static noises***_** I****n robotic voice **_Robot Paint here._** _Please review. Please review. Review and suggest. Please. _**

**_*static noises*  
><em>**

**~ Love and hugs from me! **_**DF**_

_***static noises***_

_**~ Love and hugs from me! FSP**_

_**Review and suggest. Please.**_

_***static noises***_


	7. Percy sings insertquestionmarkhere

Percy Sings?

***_static noises* Paint is here. Paint apologizes for the lack of uploading of her fan-fictions. Paint's school year is almost over. Paint had writer's block. Paint apologizes. Paint says 'Sorry, bye!'. *static noises*_**

**DF here!**

**So, this one came out a lot sooner because it's not in parts and it's really only a drabble.**

**What do you guys think of this system? A long oneshot here and there with some drabbles in between? Let me know!**

**I guess I should add a disclaimer:**

**We, demonicfate616 and FlyingSw33tPaint do not own Uncle Rick's PJaTO or HoO series.**

**...**

"_I was pretty sure if I tried to sing, all I would cause was an avalanche." -Percy_

...

"Whaddaya mean I'm not allowed to sing tonight?"

Piper looked a bit uncomfortable,

"Look Leo, it's really not bad, it's just-"

"The last time you did the campfire nearly put itself out."

"Zhang!"

"Frank!"

"Well, it's true!" Frank said defensively, "I don't think anyone sings worse than you do."

"Yes there is," a voice added, "I know someone worse than Leo."

The three turned around and saw Jason approaching,

"Compared to a certain someone, Leo sings like one of Lord Apollo's _celedon_."

Frank and Piper stared in disbelief,

"No way."

"I call bull!"

"I told you I wasn't bad!"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I never said you were good, I just know someone worse."

"Who?" Frank and Piper said together.

"Yeah Sparky, don't leave us hanging, who is it?"

The son of Jupiter crossed his arms,

"Percy."

•••••**Line Break!**•••••

After that revelation, Piper, Frank, and Leo went around camp asking if Percy really was as bad as Jason said. They were skeptical at first, but after hearing the reoccurring responses:

"I was ready to drown myself in the lake!"

"My ears wouldn't stop ringing for days."

"We didn't hear any monsters outside for a week!"

"*****He sounded like a humpback whale.*****"

…they were more than convinced at this point, especially when Annabeth confirmed it at dinner.

"Is he seriously _that_ bad?"

Annabeth nodded, "I told him that if he ever got tired of Riptide, he could just sing the monsters to death instead."

Ever since the war with Gaea, Chiron allowed two days where you could sit at whatever table you wanted. It was originally meant for the visiting Roman campers so that they could make friends easier, but it turns out the resident campers liked it as well.

Leo slammed his goblet down, "Okay, now I wanna hear this in person."

The daughter of Athena winced, "You really don't."

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Leo." Piper admitted, "I won't really believe it until I hear it." She turned to Frank, "How about you?"

The son of Mars stayed silent.

"Frank?"

He jumped in surprise, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Did you guys ask the nymphs and satyrs about Percy?"

Leo and Piper looked at each other and shook their heads,

"No we didn't, did you?"

Frank studied the contents of his goblet, "Yeah, and I got totally different reactions from them."

Annabeth tilted her head inquisitively, "What did they say?"

He looked up, "A dryad said he had a voice that could make you swoon."

The girls blinked in shock and Leo had some spaghetti hanging out of his open mouth,

"What?" they said in unison.

"I know, I thought it was just a fluke." He leaned forward and said in a lowered voice, "Then it happened again." The others leaned too.

"What'd they say next?"

"A satyr said it was his dream to play a piece for him to sing to."

He carried on, ignoring their expressions,

"A naiad swore on the Styx that she'd never heard anything so melodious."

"Liar!"

They all jumped when Jason plopped himself next to Piper, his gumbo splashing onto Leo and Annabeth,

"Ow!"

"Hey watch it!"

Jason pointed his spoon at Frank, "There's no way what you're saying is true."

The son of Mars looked him right in the eyes, "I swear on the River Styx that everything I just said was true."

Thunder boomed.

"Holy Hera." Leo said weakly.

"Yeah..." agreed Jason.

Annabeth had a determined look on her face, "We need to find out why, right now."

"What do you need to know?"

The group turned around and saw Chiron trotting towards them (How did we not hear him?)

"Why the nymphs and satyrs think that Percy can sing."

Chiron looked confused, "Of course he can, and he's rather good."

Leo threw his hands in the air, "_¡Dioses! _You too?"

Annabeth ignored him and asked, "Is there a reason you and the others think so?

"Oh course there is, I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yet."

The daughter of Athena had a blush working its way up her cheeks and sat down working furiously for the answer.

"So you're not going to tell us?" asked Jason

"It's better if you have his brother explain it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Triton is coming over today to pick something up." He chuckled, "Apparently Percy left something in his cabin."

"When is he going to be here?"

Chiron looked at the sky, "In about an hour, you're welcome to meet him with me." He gestured outward, "We'll be at the fountain between the cabins and the arena."

When he left their table Leo muttered, "I'm still kinda skeptical, his choice of music is the _All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin._"

"And Mr. Valdez," the centaur called out, "I would remove that piece of gumbo out of your hair before meeting him."

•••••**Line Break!**•••••

By the time it was five minutes before Triton's scheduled arrival, the entire camp was surrounding the fountain. Apparently, Leo told one of his siblings, who told a Demeter camper, who told an Ares camper, who told an Apollo camper, who was overheard by a pair of Aphrodite girls…

The entire camp knew within 13 minutes.

Annabeth groaned, "Leo!"

"What?" he held his hands up defensively, "It's not my fault that word on the grapevine travels fast!"

She huffed, "Well, what's done is done."

"Indeed," Dionysus agreed from behind her, "I do believe it's a new record, way to go Vargas."

"It's Valdez."

"That's was I said Vasquez."

Leo was about to retort but Annabeth held up a hand,

"Just don't." And he didn't.

Chiron was making his way to the fountain from the Big House and when he saw the crowd he sighed and announced,

"I want you all on your best behavior for Lord Triton."

Lord Triton.

Among the Seven (and Nico), Jason paled. During the anticipation for an answer, he'd forgotten just who Percy's brother was. A god.

What if he was moody and didn't appreciate silly questions, or what if he cursed them just for their insolence? He didn't have time to think of anymore unpleasant scenarios because at that moment, the fountain started to bubble.

Water swirled like a whirlpool and started to froth at the sides like a giant bubble machine. A green light was coming from the center and out rose Lord Triton.

There was definitely family resemblance. He stood at around the six foot range, had black hair that was half tied up, a handsome chiseled face, clear oceanic blue eyes, a lean but muscled swimmers build, and his complexion oddly pale. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt with nothing underneath, khaki shorts, and leather sandals. A tattoo of a conch shell was on his left pec and a pointed silver necklace was around his neck.

A good portion of the females giggled.

Triton blinked as he took in the crowd, "I thought it was just going to be you and cousin Dionysus greeting me."

Chiron padded the ground nervously, "Yes, well, they all wanted to say hello."

Triton raised an eyebrow, "Did they?" he looked over the crowd and said in a pleasant voice, "Hello." Some campers waved back.

"Now that we got that done, leave us before I decide to start using you as target practice." His bracelet morphed into a gleaming sliver trident. He brandished it and asked, "Who wants to be first?" all the while keeping a serene expression.

The campers quickly fled and within seconds only Chiron, Dionysus, Nico and the Seven remained.

Chiron sighed, "You gave quite an impression."

Triton scoffed, "Their opinion hardly matters to me."

Dionysus laughed, "I knew there was a reason you're one of my favorite cousins."

The godly duo laughed and Leo being _Leo_ decided to speak up,

"So, whatcha doing here?" The group of demigods mentally facepalmed, it just had to be him!

Triton looked as though he just noticed them, "And who are you?"

Jason took the initiative and bowed, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." The rest followed his lead.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"And I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

Recognition crossed the sea deity's face, "Ah, you're Perseus' _friends_." An awful smile made its way onto his face, "It was hard to tell; he almost never talks about you."

A cold feeling washed over them.

"How can he?" Chiron added hastily, "You have him training all the time don't you?"

"Yeah," defended Hazel, "You can briefly get to know us here."

His grin fell, "I suppose."

"So whatcha doing here?" Leo asked again.

_Leo!_

Triton stepped out of the fountain, "I'm here to collect something from my father's cabin." As he made his way, with Dionysus at his side, he said, "I may answer questions _after _I acquire what I'm looking for."

When he entered the cabin, it was surprisingly Piper who cracked first,

"What a jerk!"

All heads swiveled towards her in shock.

"Pipes…" consoled her boyfriend.

"C'mon Jason, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same." She looked around, "Don't tell me any of you weren't thinking it!"

"I know," said Nico, "The way he said it made it seem like Percy forgot about us."

"But we know he'd never do that, right guys?" asked Frank. He got confirming nods, "This is Percy we're talking about!"

"He'll always be the same old Kelp Head we know and love."

"His flaw is loyalty, there's no way he'd ever ditch us!"

"Zhang's right! Who could ever forget a face as handsome as mine?"

They all laughed until Triton came back out holding a blue folder with green polka dots,

"Thank you for having me here Chiron, I'll take my leave now." He walked to the fountain but was stopped by Annabeth,

"Wait! What about the questions?"

He sighed, it almost looked painful, "Fine, what do you want to ask?"

Hazel spoke first, "Do you and Percy get along alright?" The hidden question was: _Are you treating Percy okay?_

Putting a hand to his hip he replied, "We get along _famously_."

Nico went next, "Is there plenty of blue food for him?" _Are you starving him?_

"Yes, my father makes sure he is well fed."

Jason asked the million _drachma_ question, "Can Percy sing?" _Can Percy sing?_

Triton blinked, "What?"

They then proceeded to tell him about all the times they heard him sing and what they thought of it,

"It's like someone's strangling an _empousa_!"

"How can anyone like it?"

"It's hard to believe, but is there a reason behind this?"

"Stupid girl," Dionysus sneered, "It should be obvious." For the second time that day, a blush set itself on her face.

"I'm not stupid!" she cried in frustration, "He sounds absolutely awful!"

"His singing is the pride of Atlantis." A cold voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the Triton. His face was set in a frown, the grip on his trident tightened, and his eyes were dark and stormy,

"His voice is rare and has already healed many merfolk."

There was tense moment between them before Leo jumped,

"I got it!" he pointed at the stunned sea god, "It's 'cause we're not from the sea right?"

Annabeth rounded up on him, "_Explain_."

"Gladly," Leo replied smugly, "You know how sea animals sound weird above water and that they can hear frequencies that we can't?"

"Your point?"

"What if those rules applied to Percy?" They all looked at the son of Hephaestus in shock, even Chiron and Dionysus.

"And the others," he turned to Frank, "I bet they think he sounds nice because they can speak animal and hear the difference!" He looked at Triton for confirmation, "Am I right?"

Triton observed Leo with something akin to approval, "Yes, you're correct."

"Oh yeah!" He fistpumped, "Score for Team Leo!"

Piper turned to the sea deity, "What did you mean when you said Percy healed many merfolk?"

"You're aware of the gifts you inherit from your godly parents right?" Piper nodded, "You were gifted with an extraordinarily strong charmspeaking ability, and you two," he gestured to Leo and Frank, "got pyrokinesis and blessed with shapeshifting."

"Yup."

Triton continued, "Percy happened to inherit an incredibly rare ability, even more rare than shapeshifting."

"What did he get?" Frank asked, "I thought he got everything a child of Poseidon _could_ inherit."

"He did, he even got the earthshaker ability..."

"Just spit it out!" cried Annabeth.

He ignored her and looked at Chiron and Dionysus,

"He has _sea magic_."

The centaur's mouth dropped in shock, "Goodness…"

The god of wine shook his head in disbelief, "As if Old Salty didn't have enough to brag about."

"What do you mean sea magic?"

"Exactly what is sounds like Jason Grace, he can use magic associated with the sea."

"What exactly can he do?"

"So far, not very much." He shrugged, "We first found out when he saved that mortal from drowning. He kissed her and it cleared her airways of water."

"He did what!"

"Kissed her?"

"Did she turn into a mermaid?"

Triton looked at Frank oddly, "Where on earth did you hear that?"

Frank blushed, "Some old fish tales my folks used to say."

"Some of those 'fish tales' actually do hold some truth." He shrugged, "He couldn't have turned her without having the intent of making her his servant."

He resumed his speech, "As how it ties to his singing, he infuses sea magic with his voice and has healed many of our ill and weak."

"So he needs to mix his voice with magic in order to sound good?" asked Hazel.

Triton waved his hand, "No, he sounds incredible on his own. His sea magic is still in its early stages, so we don't know the extent of it yet or if it even goes beyond his voice." He looked at Piper, "Although, he could probably out charmspeak you."

"What?"

"You heard me, he can rival sirens." He glanced at the setting sun, "I've overstayed my purpose; I need to get going now."

As he was stepping into the fountain Nico called out,

"So, all we have to do is get him to sing underwater in order to hear him properly?"

Triton summoned a cyclone, "Or you could use sonar." He stepped into the swirling water, "It was nice talking to you, friends of Percy, especially you Leo Valdez."

"Me?"

"If you ever feel like working with the forges in Atlantis, I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to bring you there." And with that, the cyclone wrapped around him and he was gone.

•••••**Line Break!**•••••

"Did you make a rainbow yet?"

"Almost there..."

"Who brought the _drachma?"_

"Got it right here!"

"Toss it in!"

"Go on, say it!"

"_O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson in Atlantis."_

The mist swirled and the not so familiar face of a mermaid appeared in the mist,

"Who might be calling for Prince Perseus?"

"Uh," Frank stuttered, "His friends from Camp Half Blood?"

"I'm sorry, but he is resting right now-"

"M'not sleeping Gina, at least not anymore." Said a drowsy voice.

Gina the mermaid and the demigods turned around and saw Percy swimming out through a giant pair of double doors and into the room with a pair of sweatpants on and a lopsided bathrobe,

"Did I wake you Master?"

"No, woke up by m'self." He mumbled and stifled a yawn, "You can leave, these guys are my friends."

Gina bowed, "Yes Milord." And left.

"And stop calling me that!" he shouted after her.

"I'm obliged to ignore that order Your Highness!"

Percy grumbled facing the IM and saw that everyone had a pensive look on their face, "So, I'm guessing this is more than just a friendly hello."

Leo snickered, "Master? Milord? _Your Highness_? What else are they calling you down there?"

The Sea Prince blushed a strange purple, "Shut up Repair boy."

Before an argument broke out, Annabeth got straight to the point,

"Can you sing for us Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's head whipped in shock, "I thought you _**hated**_ it when I sung."

"Your brother and Leo explained to us why we couldn't bear your singing-"

"Thanks a lot." He interjected. "How did Leo explain anything?"

"-And they brought up a point that we never heard you sing _underwater_."

Percy blinked, "How _did_ this come up?"

Piper relayed the previous events to him,

"So, could you sing something for us, please?"

Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Anybody got a request?"

"I have one!"

"Leo, he's not going to sing that ridiculously overplayed song from that Disney movie."

"C'mon Annabeth, just _Let it g-"_ a cold stygian sword was pressed against his throat.

"Don't you dare finish that." Growled the son of Hades.

Percy shook his head at their antics, "Anyone else?"

"I got one," said Jason, "do Starlight by Muse."

"That one?" he got approving nods, "Alright." He swam away from the IM returned with a fancy green plated, pearl encrusted IPod in hand, "I'll play the karaoke version, just so you guys won't think I'm cheating or something."

Leo observed the IPod, "Nice tech, where'd you get it?"

"This?" he held up the device, "Mother gave Triton and I these a month ago, mine's blue."

"Sally got that for you and Triton?"

Percy paused, "Ah, no, my stepmom Amphitrite did."

"She doesn't hate you?" asked Annabeth incredulously. "When did you start calling her mother?"

"And that one's green, didn't you say yours was blue?" piped Hazel.

Looking away Percy said, "No, she doesn't hate me, at least not anymore; she told me to call her that instead of My Lady." He looked down at the green IPod, "Mine is misplaced at the moment-"

"You lost it?"

"Yeah…This one's Triton's."

"Won't he get mad that you're using his?"

"Naw, we borrow stuff from each other all the time."

"Really? But he was so-"

"Let the guy sing already!" exclaimed Nico, "I want to hear if he's really good or not!"

"Fine," he connected the device to a pair of speakers, "Here goes."

Percy closed his eyes in concentrated through the beginning and started to sing:

_Far away_

_ This ship is taking me far away_

_ Far away from the memories _

_ Of the people who care if I live or die_

_ Starlight_

_ I will be chasing the starlight_

_ Until the end of my life_

_ I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

Percy took a deep breath before continuing,

_Ho~ld you in my arms_

_ I just wanted ho~ld_

_ You in my arms~_

He continued with the song all the while the demigods on the other side of the IM were frozen with awe. They'd heard that he was good, but that seemed to be an understatement, he was incredible! His voice already sounded a bit echoey because of the water surrounding him, but when he sang…

It was hypnotic, soothing, and_ melodious._ The nymphs and satyrs weren't kidding when they said it was the most amazing thing they'd ever heard, you could literally be pulled in and get lost in rapture! As he sang, they saw from the corner of the IM that a couple of fish and merfolk were peeking through the large double doors, watching and listening to his song.

_Ho~ld you in my arms_

_ I just wanted hold_

_ You in my arms_

_ I just wanted to ho~ld~!_

We he finished, he looked up at his friends,

"So how bad did I do?"

They were speechless.

He winced, "That bad?"

As if electrocuted (probably by Jason) they all responded together with a combination of:

Frank "Are you crazy?"

Jason "Dude that was awesome!"

Piper "Beautiful!"

Nico "My opinion has totally changed."

Hazel "Encore!"

Leo "I think I have a man crush."

Annabeth "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like _that_ Kelp for brains?"

"I tried!" Percy crossed his arms and pouted, "But you never gave me another chance."

Just as Annabeth was about to apologize, Triton burst his way into the room and in the process scattered the surrounding servants into the hallway,

"Didn't father say 'No singing during servant hours'? It distracts them." He stuck his head out the door, "Get back to work!"

He swam to his brother, "What were you thinking? Even without sea magic your voice is still powerful." He glanced at the IM and scowled, "Did _they_ make you do it?"

"Triton-"

"Did they threaten you?"

"What!"

"I'll tell father right away." As he was about to leave the room but Percy seized his arm,

"They didn't do anything!" He glared angrily at the merman, "And what makes you think I can't take care of myself?"

"You're still young, you don't know what's out there."

"I've been to Tartarus and back, I think I know what's out there."

"You're too naïve!" Triton shouted.

"You're nosy!" Percy shot back.

"My nose is perfectly fine!" the merman self-consciously brought a hand to his nose.

"Keep your butt out of my business!" tried the younger brother.

"Excuse me?" Triton gripped his behind, "What does my butt have to do with this?"

"Mind your own beeswax!"

"What in the name of the gods are you talking about?!"

_ "Sweet mother Rhea!"_

"There's no need to bring grandmother into this."

"GAH!" Percy threw his hands up, "Are you kidding me?!"

"When did we start jesting?" asked Triton with a bewildered expression.

The younger prince gave him a blank stare, "…"

Triton faced the IM, "What did I do?"

…

It was Frank who broke the silence with his loud belly laughter, "_Aha ha ha! _Are you- seriously-_ I CAN'T EVEN!" _he said between wheezes.

That was all it took before everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off with the son of Mars.

"Only Kelp heads would argue like that!"

"Did you see his face?!"

"I'm never going to forget this!"

"_¡Mierda!_ I can't breathe!"

It took a full ten minutes for them to calm down. Afterwards, it was Percy who cleared his throat,

"Are you guys done yet?" They all nodded and hiccupped in confirmation. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Um, yeah it was." Jason half chuckled, "You sure you didn't plan any of that?"

"Oh course we didn't, right Triton?"

Triton stayed silent.

"Triton?"

"Mortals." He muttered.

"What?"

Triton narrowed his eyes at his brother, "I don't understand you."

Percy tilted his head, "What don't you understand?"

"And FYI _chico_, we're demigods." Added Leo.

"Demigods_! I don't understand any of you!_" Triton exploded.

Percy put his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "Triton, what's your problem? They weren't laughing at you."

"I don't care what they think!" he gripped his bracelet, "You're the problem!" and with that he swam out of the room in a flurry of bubbles.

The room grew quiet and tense,

"We didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Whispered Hazel.

Percy sighed, "It's fine, you didn't do anything."

"You sure?" asked Nico. "He seemed pretty upset."

"I'm sure," he confirmed, "He's been acting pretty moody, well, _moodier_, so this isn't anything new."

Piper decided to change the subject, "So what was in that folder you left at camp?" It worked and a smile made its way onto the son of Poseidon's face.

"Some of my mom's recipes." He had a full blown grin, "I wanted to show mother the recipe for blue chocolate chip cookies."

"So why'd Triton go and get it?"

"He wanted to try them too and he said he could get there faster."

Annabeth giggled, "I understand why he was so eager to leave, your mom's cookies are the best!"

"I know!" Percy said, "I had to wrestle the plate from him so that there'd be some left for Tyson."

"You should totally do a solo next time you're at camp." Interjected Piper.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I could build you a fishbowl that'd go over your head." Offered Leo.

"Or he can sing with his face in the fountain." Suggested Jason.

"Yeah, I'm not doing it anywhere with a lot of witnesses."

"Why not?" asked Frank.

The sea prince suddenly shivered, "Well, last time I did, some naiad went and told a dryad, who told a satyr, who told-"

"Your point?"

"Word eventually got to Apollo."

Realization hit the demigods like a truck.

"He's been bugging me ever since."

Hazel shrugged, "Then maybe you could-" she was interrupted by an angry sounding merman,

"WHERE IS MY IPOD?!"

Percy paled, "Uh oh…"

"_PERCYYYYYYY_!" Bellowed Triton.

"Gotta go! Bye!" he swiped his hand through the mist and cut off the connection.

The campers sat there stunned,

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about them not getting along." Piper said sagely.

"What makes you say that?" asked Frank incredulously.

She put a finger to her lips, "Not telling!"

•••••**End**•••••

**Can anyone guess why Triton was acting like that around Percy's friends? Or why he got angry during the IM? Anyone who gets it right (or close) gets a drabble written for them! (NO SLASH)**

**Yeah, this one was bugging me for some time. While I was reading ****The Last Olympian ****I came across the scene where they needed music to open an entrance and when I read where Percy said, "**_I was pretty sure if I tried to sing, all I would cause was an avalanche._**" I was like: I bet I can come up with a reason why!**

** So that's how this drabble was born :D**

** Anyways, I decided not to include an Extra in this because I thought it would've made it too long, or do you guys want one? The Extra would be about Apollo bugging Percy and trying to get him to sing for him.**

** What do you guys think of the Sea magic idea? Lemme know in the REVIEWS!**

** *Who can name where I got this from?***

** Leave a REVIEW and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**~Love and hugs from me! **_**DF**_

_***static noises* Paint is here. Paint says, 'REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWW. Review and suggest. Please. OOH, I HAVE AN IDEAFORA ONE-SHOTOHMYGOSH!' *static noises***_

_**Review and suggest. Please.**_


	8. Percy sings insertquestionmarkhere EXTRA

Percy Sings **Extra!**

_***static noises* Yes, yes. Paint here. And I promise I will upload a one-shot of mine soon. I'm even working on it right now. (Well right now for me) Please don't kill me. Bye. *static noises***_

_**DF**_** here!**

**Because of a certain review that totally made my night, I'm posting this just for you Dragongirl!**

**Dragongirl:** _Your review literally had me smiling like an idiot! I'm soo glad that I'm not the only one with a Merman!Percy addiction :3 And yes…MERPERCY FOR YOU! Just wait a little longer kay?_

**Guest:** _No, I won't be pairing Percy with Annabeth so don't worry, it's completely one-sided on her part. To be honest, I don't think I'm going to be pairing him with anybody. If FSP and I were to suddenly change our minds, then we'd let you guys know_.

**Disclamier: **

**We, demonicfate616 and FlyingSw33tPaint do not own Uncle Rick's PJaTO or HoO series.**

**Extra!**

**Setting: Atlantis in Percy's room without water (He emptied it out for Apollo.)**

**. . . **

_Poke! _"Percy."

_Poke!_ "Percyyy!"

_PINCH._

"Ow! What?!"

The god of the sun gave him a dazzling smile, "You know what I want." He purred.

"Not gonna happen."

"You can't refuse me."

"Bet you I can."

"Not forever though."

"…"

"You know you want to," Apollo wrapped an arm around the Sea Prince and whispered, "Let me hear you scream my name."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You're doing that on purpose."

"We'll _come_ together and-"

"Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Sing the greatest duet ever~!"

"Arrgh! You're impossible!"

"Does that mean you'll do it with me?"

"No means no!" Percy paled when he realized what their conversation might sound to a passerby, "Oh gods…" He also didn't notice a certain pair of clownfish passing by his doors…

"Yes?"

"Stop making this awkward!"

"It doesn't have to be."

"I know but," Percy sighed, "my dad said I'm not supposed to sing without him or someone he trusts supervising."

Apollo leaned back onto Percy's bed with his hands behind his head, "C'mon, be a rebel!" he turned towards his cousin, "Uncle P won't know if you don't tell him."

"I still don't want to."

"Aw, why not?"

The son of Poseidon looked away, "It's embarrassing."

The sun god scoffed, "I heard you sang for your friends though."

"That's different."

"Aren't _we_ friends?" Apollo asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I guess so."

"Then do me a solid." With his signature smile on his face he leaned forward, "Just this one time?"

"I know you'll ask for more."

Apollo smirked, "Not right away."

Percy thought about just getting it over with but was startled by a roar that probably sounded throughout the entire palace,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON IS BEING HARASSED?"

Percy and Apollo were frozen in shock,

"BY WHO?!"

Uh oh…

"APOLLO?! HANG ON PERCY! DADDY'S GOING TO BLAST THAT NO GOOD PIECE OF ***BLEEPIDY BLEEP BLEEP!* **SCUM TO ASHES!"

Poseidon's last word shook the entire palace so hard that, in a hurry to escape, Apollo stumbled and landed right on top of Percy in an incredibly suggestive position.

"_Oof! _Get off!"

"I'm trying!"

Unfortunately for them, Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite broke down the huge double doors and saw the misunderstanding before them.

Percy didn't think his blush would ever leave his face again!

"Uh hi, um, this isn't what it looks like." Apollo nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'll just be on my way then…"

If looks could kill…

Triton strode forward and pulled his brother from underneath the lecherous god,

"Are you unharmed?"

"Yes but-"

"Is your virtue still intact?" questioned his stepmother.

"_My what!_" Yep. His blush had most definitely made a permanent residence on his face.

"For your sake it better be." Rumbled a very pissed of God of the Seas. "Prepare yourself." He growled at the whimpering sun god.

"_Eek!" _

Percy sat completely comatose watching his father chase his cousin around the room while his brother and stepmother were gently trying to soothe him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD LEWD LIBERTINE SO THAT I CAN RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF!"

"No way!" Poseidon's trident impaled itself into the wall crackling and fizzing just a centimeter away from the sun god's face.

"_He's mad I tell you! MAD!"_ Apollo screamed while scurrying away from the enraged god.

Percy felt fingers running through his hair,

"There, there." Cooed Amphitrite, "You're safe now."

Triton gripped his trident, "Once father is through with him, I'll get Tyson to help me pummel him into _Tartarus_." He promised.

Percy hung his head in disbelief.

_What is my life?_

**Poor 'Pollo!**

**I was laughing the entire time while writing this! XD**

**I didn't break the K+ barrier did I?**

**Do you guys like Apollo in these oneshots/drabbles? Anyone else you wanna see?**

**Again, please leave suggestions and a REVIEW and I'll see you soon! (Hey I rhymed! You're welcome Apollo!)**

**~Love and hugs from me! **_**DF**_

_***static noises* Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I will post something soon. Don't hate me.  
><strong>_

_**Review and suggest. Please.**_

_***static noises***_

**Review and suggest. Please.**


	9. So THIS is what being 'grounded' means

**_Sup peeps? DF here!_**

**_I'm currently writing out a BROMANCE! Drabble that should be up within the next few days! Also, my Merman!Percy story is well on its way! You should expect to see cameos from other gods/goddesses soon!_**

**Nico gets lost in the Underworld.**

**^Aha! I said I'd upload something, didn't I? (I spent quite a lot of time digging this out of my files and re-re-re-re-editing it. I wrote this a long time ago. I write better now. (I gagged reading over it.)) This one is mine. Enjoy.  
>-Paint.<strong>

...

So _this_ is what being grounded is like

…..

The underworld probably wasn't the best place to be lost in, especially if you were _not_ dead, and _not_ in Hades's good books.

In other words, Hades was furious with Nico for slacking off ( Hey, walking around, soul-herding souls can get boring), Nico's super abilities a.k.a shadow-travelling and doing weird mumbo-jumbo with mud and dirt, wasn't working for _some unknown reason_ (surprise, surprise).  
>He was, for the first time, <em>lost<em> in the Underworld, and to his utter disbelief (not), he was _broke_ (which may or may not have anything to do with a certain god of wealth).

Nico grumbled as his kicked over a rotting, severed head and cursed Hades to a lifetime in the Underworld. For some reason it didn't work.

"This is hopeless."

He was lost in his _home territory_, for gods' sakes, talk about humiliation.  
>He jogged through the fields of stinking bones and deadly riverbanks, trying to find some sort of way back to the DOA studios without dying.<p>

He tried summoning a ghost to lead him back, but it was . . . not successful.  
>Nico managed to get through to a ghost and asked <em>nicely<em> (because, yes, demanding with lots of yelling and pounding of fists was proven ineffective on ghosts, he'd already tested it out.) for a way back to the more _populated_ parts of the Underworld.

But of course, _no_.  
>Apparently, all inhabitants of the Underworld had higher orders to ignore the demands of the ghost king.<p>

(Nico had a nagging feeling that Hades was enjoying this, and for good reason too. Hades had an annoying habit of sending demigods on useless, time-consuming, and most likely deadly walkabouts, purely for his own amusement. The term 'demigods' includes his own son.)

Nico glared at the offending ghost and waved him off with a glare. He looked at all the dead stuff that littered this . . . _unknown_ place and at the remains of his happy meals box that he always carried around (Hey, you never know when you can kill a monster with the amazing weapon known as Macca's chicken wings.), and of course, he got one of his well known (And hated) Nico ideas.

He looked at the heaps of rotting meat and grumbled. Today was _definitely_ not a good day for him. First his aviators jacket got shish-kebabed by Percy's sword, (He'll never get the hang of a ballpoint pen turning into a sword.), then he was turned into a daffodil by Persephone (_again_), Annabeth had told him off for crushing her blueprints between two walls of obsidian, which just happened to magically appear when Nico walked into the Athena cabin (What? her reaction was worth it) , then he let Lara Croft escape death _again_ (he swore, that lady died 4089740+ times already, and this was . . . the 4089747th time? Who knows?), then he managed to piss Hades off.  
>Yep great job, all he needed to do to top his bad luck for the day is scoop dead meat into happy meal containers.<br>That, which he was about to do.

Nico took his sword out from his way too long sheath and flicked the remains of dead bodies into the hot chips pack, then into the chicken nugget box, after that, into the hamburger bag. He chucked it into the Phlegethon, sent a quick prayer to Hades, and hoped for the best.  
>(If Poseidon can have seafood, why can't Hades have bones and dead bodies?)<p>

He didn't get the desired results.

Nico felt a rough, cold arms grab him in a choke-hold.

"ARGH. STOP IT. NOW. THE SMELL!"  
>Twisting slightly, he caught sight of souls woven into fabric. Their eyes streamed with tears. They seemed to plead for mercy while Hades himself towered over him. His features were strained, almost as if he were constipated.<p>

"I SAID STOP. NO MORE RUBBISH HERE. WHY ROTTEN FLESH? WHY NOT AMBROSIA? OR M 'N Ms? GAH. I SAID STOP SENDING ME ROTTEN FLESH. STOPPP. THAT'S IT. _OUT_. _OUUUTTT_. AWAY WITH YOU!"

Nico didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he couldn't breathe. He didn't know why his vision was black. He didn't know why he was falling through nothing at such a speed. He didn't know why he felt like he was being ripped apart.

As if someone sent a strong kick to his back, he stumbled out of a shadow. Nico patted himself all over, making sure everything was still intact. After checking his ears were stuck to his head, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh kaay?"  
>A stick knocked him over the head, followed by a basket.<br>"Gǔn chū wǒ de fāngshì, niánqīng rén!"

Nico stared at him, confused and slightly disoriented.  
>"Oh! Sorry . . ."<p>

The man huffed, and strided forward, knocking into Nico once again.

"Qīngshàonián zhèxiē tiān!"

"Sorry, he can be like that sometimes."

Nico detected a faint Chinese accent. A man, slightly taller than the one who just walked into him, smiled at Nico sympathetically.  
>"It's okay."<p>

He got teleported out into the middle of China, but that was good enough for him, at least he wasn't going to wander around the Underworld until he died any more.  
>All he needed to do now was figure out how to turn the mop of bright yellow dandelions that were currently growing wildly on his head, back into his <em>normal<em> hair, thankyouverymuch.

. . .

**Hehe. Not my best. Old work._ But _I am working on two other one-shots and the next chapter for my other story, _right now, _well right now for me. Yes, they will be much better than what you just can thank DF for making it less _off._  
><strong>

**Translations according to Google Translator. (Google Translator was the main reason I lost marks in my French test. *huff* I don't trust it anymore. I apologize if anything is incorrect. If you know something is wrong, drop it in the reviews, I'll change it right away.)**

**"Gǔn chū wǒ de fāngshì, niánqīng rén!"**

**^ Get out of my way, young man!**

****"Qīngshàonián zhèxiē tiān!"****

**^Teenagers these days!**

****. . .  
>If there is <em>any <em>thing wrong with that, let me know in the reviews.****

****Review and suggest. Please. Bye.****

****-Paint.****

_****~Love and hugs from me! **DF******_

_******REVIEW AND SUGGEST. PLEASE. ******_


	10. Teach Me How to Swim!

Teach Me How to Swim

_***static noises* Paint here. Yes, yes. I'll actually write something next time and not dig it out of my extremely old files. Sorry, I just felt the need to upload SOMETHING. Anyway, Bye! *static noises***_

**What up people? **_**DF**_** here!**

**So this idea came to me when my friend mentioned that she couldn't swim and I was like: How does someone not know how to swim in this day and age?! Okay, there may be some logical reasons as to why, so don't get on my case about it alright?**

**Anyways, while plotting this idea I thought of the perfect candidate for Percy's student… you guessed it! JASON! **

…**I**** have no idea if he does know how to swim or not, but for the sake of this drabble, he can't :D**

**Gotta love their BROMANCE! **

**A shoutout to ****fox tamer 113****, ****SonOfTheTitans****, ****extremist****, and guest ****Raven**** for the lovely reviews :3 I'm guessing I should feature Apollo more?**

**Disclaimer:**

**We, demonicfate616 and FlyingSw33tPaint do not own Uncle Rick's PJaTO or HoO series.**

"C'mon Jason, this is the fifth time in a row! You're definitely coming with this time!"

The son of Jupiter gave his girlfriend an apologetic smile, "Sorry Pipes, I have some things I need to do, honest!"

Piper pouted, "Fine, but next time, there's no more excuses!" and with that she slammed the door of cabin one shut.

'That was a close one!' Jason sighed in relief.

It wasn't as though he liked to disappoint people (quite the opposite!) and this time he really had something important to do; he needed to wait until after curfew and make an Iris call to one of his dear cousins.

• • **Time Skip!** • •

Jason slipped his backpack over his shoulders and silently made his way into the forest, peeking behind him every now and then to make sure he wasn't being followed. It was relatively peaceful out tonight, with the exception of a monster bellowing in the distance, he didn't think there'd be any bumps in his plan.

About an hour, after bribing a few nosy satyrs with cans, he finally made it to the beach. He went into one of the surrounding caves and after kicking out a few rogue monsters, he set off to work. Taking out a flashlight and shining it through a nearby waterfall, a hazy rainbow was made in the delicate mist. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a _drachma_ and chanted,

"_O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson in Atlantis."_

The mist shimmered and a spacious room came into view with huge luminous pearls dangling above two people, one of them was a beautiful regal mermaid/nereid that he didn't recognize and the other was none other than his bro Percy. Jason peered at the image and saw that they seemed to be having a disagreement,

"My lady-"

"It's mother, Percy."

"Mother," Percy exhaled, "I don't think what I wear is such a big deal."

"Of course it is." Amphitrite disagreed, "You may not be a full-fledged prince yet, but you need to start dressing more like the part." She snapped her fingers and a large flowing piece of cyan fabric with intricate designs embroidered on the edges was in her arms, "And princes most certainly don't waltz around their palaces in jean shorts and T-shirts."

"But I like jean shorts and T-shirts." Pouted Percy. "And that thing looks like a dress!"

"Well tough, because I want to see my handsome son in a lovely _chiton_ more often." She set her arms akimbo and looked straight at Jason, "I bet even your friend would think it looks nice on you."

Percy whipped his head to the side and when he saw the IM, his eyes widened in shock, "Jason? Man, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Replied the son of Jupiter. "I have to agree with Lady Amphitrite, I don't get why you're putting up such a fuss." He gestured at the flowing fabric, "It's not much different than the togas at Camp Jupiter." Amphitrite smirked in triumph while Percy was rapidly paling.

"I don't think you understand," Percy said with his voice rising in panic, "This isn't a toga that you get to wear over your shirt and pants, it's a traditional honest-to-goodness _chiton_."

"What's wrong with that?" Percy was about to answer but Amphitrite beat him to it,

"There, you see? He agrees with me." She swam closer to her stepson and held out the cloth in front of him, "Now stop the whining and put this on."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, "No," he crossed his arms and looked away defiantly, "I won't wear it, it looks stupid."

Amphitrite looked ready to give him a tongue lashing but suddenly changed tactics, she hunched her shoulders, looked down, and said in a quiet voice, "I understand."

Percy looked at her, his eyebrows raising in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just," she clutched the garment snug against her chest and bit her lip before continuing, "It would've made me so happy to see you wearing something that I took into such careful consideration to choose and make for you." The Sea Prince's eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh man, she's guilt tripping him.' Jason realized, 'And he's falling for it!'

"You made that just for me?" he whispered, "All by yourself?"

The Sea Queen nodded, "I wanted it to be extra special, so I made it myself." A lone pearly tear fell from her blue eye, "But if you really won't wear it, then I guess I can't make you." She started to swim away but Percy got up from his chair and intercepted her route to the doors,

"Wait! I'm sorry!" he pleaded, "Please don't cry, oh man, I didn't mean to make you cry!" he held her hands in his own, "I'll wear it, I really will!" Percy looked so guilty that _he_ looked ready to break down into tears, "I'll put it on right now, and I'll wear anything else that you make me."

Amphitrite looked up at him, "Really? You'll wear it? And anything else I make for you?"

"Of course mother, anything." He promised.

'He shouldn't have said that' thought Jason.

She seemed satisfied with his answer because she went from sad to ecstatic in less than a heartbeat, "Oh goody!" she clapped her hands together, "I can't wait to see you in what I have lined up!"

Percy blinked, "Huh?"

The Queen smirked at him, "Do you really think I only made one?" she wagged her finger in a _tsk!_ motion, "Twenty are already in your closet and another thirty designs are in my quarters just waiting to be made!"

The son of Poseidon gaped at his _devious!_stepmother, unable to utter a single word.

"Now then," she said upbeat, "You've made me wait long enough, so hold still." She made a swishing movement with her hand and the long ornate cloth suddenly surrounded the Sea Prince in a demented sort of cyclone.

"Hey-what the?! _Argh!_" It kept swirling madly around him, tossing his clothes here and there until it finally settled into place.

Amphitrite beamed, "Oh! It looks wonderful!" Jason couldn't deny what she said, it looked like it was meant to be worn by him and only _him_.

It didn't look like any regular _chiton_ you'd see on a normal person, it looked way too…_fancy_.

The cyan colored fabric seemed to shimmer and move like real waves in the ocean, it was pinned up with gleaming bronze brooches in six different places, one starfish on each shoulder and two solid buttons down his arms. It was bunched up and gave him a low neckline front and back, a golden belt was secured underneath his ribs which allowed the material to flow freely around his hips, and on his back were two flowing scarf/ribbon thingys attached to his shoulders and went down to his calves.

Lengthwise… Jason thought it could've gone lower than the mid thighs.

When he finally got his bearings, Percy blanched when he saw his former attire surrounding him in a semi-circle at his feet,

"Oh gods, please tell me you've left my…" he gingerly patted around his pelvis. After making sure he found what he was looking for, he sighed in relief.

Amphitrite summoned a full length mirror and placed it in front of him, "Take a look at how stunning you are!" She squealed and leaned the mirror against a pillar, "Oh, it's missing something, I'll be right back!" She left the room, leaving the two cousins staring at the _chiton._

The son of Poseidon's eyes widened as he took in the image reflected back at him. He ran one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder, fingering one of the starfish brooches. He spun around in circles and gaped at how the material swished and floated around his thighs.

"I'm going to flash someone every time I turn around!" he shouted.

Jason chuckled, "Or moon them if you bend over." Percy sent a death glare at the son of Jupiter, "Whoa, calm down!" he held his hands up in surrender, "I was only joking."

The Sea Prince sat back down in his chair and groaned, "This is why I didn't want to wear it in the first place; _it's so freaking short!_"

Jason tried to sympathize, "I bet it makes swimming easier, I mean, it would be pretty hard to do so if it was at full length."

Percy reluctantly nodded in agreement, "I guess." Just then Amphitrite burst back into the room with her hands behind her back,

"Look what I have for you." She whipped out whatever it was she had behind her, "Ta-da!" Percy and Jason stared at the golden pair of strap like objects in her hands.

"Um, excuse me, Lady Amphitrite?"

"Yes?"

Jason cleared his throat, "Are those sandals?"

She smiled, "They are, and gladiator style of course." But they had no soles.

Jason hesitated but Percy voiced his thought for him, "Where are the bottoms?"

The Sea Queen trilled a light and airy laugh, "What bottoms? There's no point in having them, you swim most of time here."

Percy tilted his head, "How am I supposed to wear them then?"

She brought them up to eye level, "You see these loops here?" she pointed to one of the ends, "You put one of your toes through here." She demonstrated using her hand, "See?"

Jason watched as he awkwardly put them on, eventually needing her help lacing them over his calves.

"There, all done!"

Jason smiled, "It really doesn't look bad Perce, and it suits you." Percy gave him an incredulous expression.

Just then a servant came in and bowed, "My Lady." Then to Percy, "My Prince." She did a double take and blushed when she looked him over.

Amphitrite addressed her, "What is it?"

The servant snapped out of it and became professional once more, "You have a meeting with your sisters."

"When?"

"In about an hour, milady."

The Queen sighed, "Alright then," she looked at the demigods, "I'll be taking my leave." Looking directly at her stepson she added, "I'll be back in time for dinner tomorrow, and I want to see you wearing that."

Percy sighed, "Yes mother." In a flash of blinding light, she transported out of the room.

Looking at his fellow demigod he asked, "So, what's with the IM? Need to tell me something?"

Jason scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I kind of need a favor and it has to stay between us." At the raised eyebrow he received he added, "I'll do one back for you."

The Sea Prince laced his hands together and rested his chin on his fingers, "I'm listening."

The proud demigod took a deep breath, "I need you to…"

"To?"

"_Ineedyoutoteachmehowtoswim!"_He blurted out.

Percy blinked, "I didn't understand a single thing you said."

The blonde blushed, "I need you to teach me how to swim."

Silence.

Jason groaned internally, 'Oh gods, he's probably about to laugh in my face! I knew this was a bad idea…' he was about to cut off the IM but Percy spoke up,

"When?"

"What?"

"When do you need the lesson?" Percy asked again, "Is it just you?"

"Y-yeah, just me." he said in disbelief, "Can you do it tonight?"

His cousin smirked, "I think I can skip an etiquette lesson or two."

"Etiquette lessons?"

Percy ignored him, "Where are you?"

"At Camp Half Blood, on the beach in the cave that looks like a porcupine."

He nodded, "Okay, let me just tell my dad. That cool with you?"

"Sure."

• • **Time Skip!** • •

Jason paced at the mouth of the cave, he was glad that it was warm that night because he was afraid that the cold water would make him seize up and drown.

'Not that Percy would ever allow that to happen.' He reassured himself.

During his inner monologue, he failed to notice a slight patter of feet approaching him. Percy saw his normally collected friend nervously running his fingers through his hair and biting his finger.

Percy chuckled and called out, "Nice night for a swim, huh Jase?"

Said demigod jumped about twenty feet in the air (he can fly remember?) and almost impaled himself with a stalactite on the ceiling. "Gaaah!"

After Percy stopped laughing, Jason slowly descended down clutching his heart, "What the crap Percy?!" he cried.

"Sorry," the Sea Prince snorted, "I swear I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, not like my heart nearly jumped out of my chest." He said sarcastically.

Percy looked him over, "Where's your swimsuit?"

"In here," Jason pat his backpack, "So, where are we going to do this?"

Sticking his head outside of the cave he said, "We could do it here, but since you want to keep this relatively secret, I know a better place in the forest."

"What about the monsters?"

Percy waved his hand dismissively, "We don't need to worry about them, at least, not where I'm taking you." He started to walk out of the cave, "Follow me."

Walking alongside Percy, Jason couldn't help but think, 'It looks like I'm walking next to a god.' The way the light of the full moon hit him, it made his skin glow and his _chiton_ shimmer. It was almost intimidating… until he reminded himself that at least _he_ wasn't the one wearing the 'dress'.

"We're here." The son of Poseidon called out.

"Uh," Jason looked around and saw just an empty clearing, "I don't see anything."

Percy's lips went up in a smirk, "Wait for it…" and he did.

_Whoa._

The scenery suddenly started to shift and transformed from a dull looking clearing into a serene looking lake with naiads playing and splashing each other. Jason inhaled deeply and he could smell the moist air and sweet perfumes coming from the waters.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

One of the nearby naiads noticed the pair and squealed, "Oh!"

This drew the other naiads' attention.

"Is that Percy?"

"It really is him!"

"Percy!"

"Hey handsome, welcome back!"

"It's been too long!"

"Care to join us for a swim?"

"Or are you here for a bath?" A chorus of giggles went around the lake.

Percy walked towards the water's edge and help up a hand, "Hey ladies, my friend and I are just here for a swim. I need you to clear out though." Collective whines of disappointment sounded from the naiads, "Just for tonight, I promise I'll come here for a bath sometime next week."

They scrambled out in less than twenty seconds flat…

"Wow," Jason whistled, "Something tells me there's an interesting story behind this location."

"Which will be discussed some other time." Evaded Percy, "Now, get in your trunks, I have a lesson to teach."

• • **Line Break!** • •

They were standing in shallow waters that came up to their waists.

"You ready?" Jason nodded, "Okay. To start off, I want you to get to know some of the muscles in your legs."

"How are we going to do that?"

Percy held out his hands, "Grab hold."

"Of what?"

"My hands; place your palms above mine."

The son of Jupiter started to feel heat crawl up his cheeks, "Can't you use your power to…y'know?" he made gestures with his hands.

"It's not really going to help you if I used them." The Sea Prince explained patiently.

"Why not?"

"Think about it," He held up a finger, "I have hydrokinesis, but you don't. What good will it do to teach you how to swim using my powers if you don't have them? You'll grow to rely on them too much."

"And then when I do swim on my own…" Jason trailed off, slowly realizing what Percy was trying to say.

"You'd probably drown without the extra help." Percy concluded, "That's why you need to learn how to swim with your own skills, besides," he added, "It's a lot more satisfying to say that you can do it on your own."

"Okay, you're right." Jason agreed, "Let's do this." He brought up his hands and placed them on top of Percy's.

Percy had him start out by just walking in the water, just to get the feel of it between his legs. After about five minutes they started to move into the deeper water,

"Think you're ready to tread further?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah." He moved them to waters that went right underneath their armpits.

"How're you holding up?"

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered, gripping his cousin's hands tighter.

"You sure?" Percy's eyebrows rose in concern, "We can go back to the shallow waters."

"No." he shook his head, "I can do this, I'm okay."

"Okay, you just have to say the words and I can get us back to shore in an instant." Jason nodded and waited for further instruction. "Now, you're going to practice breathing underwater."

The son of Jupiter blinked, "Uh, Percy, I can't do that no matter how many lessons you give me."

Percy chuckled, "No, I mean, I want you to take deep breaths up here and exhale in the water."

"What for?"

The Sea Prince sighed, "Would you stop questioning my methods and just do it?"

"I wouldn't question your methods if they weren't so vague." Jason retorted. "Gods you're such Kelp Head."

"Gods you're such an Air Head."

After a heartbeat of silence, they both broke out laughing and resumed the lesson without much questioning.

After the breathing, Percy had him do all sorts of exercises that involved using almost every part of his body. Then he moved onto just the legs for a solid twenty minutes and by the end of it, Jason was out of breath.

"My legs feel like they've been replaced by lead." He panted.

"Seriously?" Percy scoffed, "I can go for hours without using my powers and I'd barely feel any strain."

"Easy for you to say, you're already half fish." He joked.

"Touché" his cousin conceded, but then said in a more level tone "It's time to get serious now."

Jason gulped.

Percy moved to Jason's side, "Bend over."

Jason made an incredibly unmanly sound (which he'd never admit came from his mouth) and squeaked, "_You want me to what!?_"

An appalled expression set itself on Percy's face, "I didn't mean it like _that!_" he exclaimed aghast, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Jason's face felt like it was on fire, "Right, sorry…"

An awkward moment passed between them before Percy trudged on with the lesson, "_Lean forward,_" he worded carefully, "And position yourself so that your ribs and stomach are resting on my hands."

Jason did as he was told and started to get nervous again when his feet could no longer feel the soft lake bed, "Um, what am I going to be doing?"

Percy smirked, "You're doggy paddling!" and he started to move, making Jason use all four of his limbs to move along with him.

"I feel silly." He grumbled, "It's like I'm crawling."

"Ah, but what did you do before you learned how to walk?"

Jason thought for a moment and grudgingly replied, "I crawled…"

"Doggy paddling always comes before trying to swim, just like crawling comes before walking."

For the life of him, the Roman could not argue with that logic.

After doggy paddling for a while, they moved onto the real thing and relocated to the middle of the lake where Jason (whose hand was still griping the other's) had to constantly move his limbs to stay afloat; he was a bundle of nerves.

"You'll stay close right?"

"I can reach you in a second."

"What if I get a cramp?"

"It's been more than 2 hours since we've been here, the likelihood of you getting a cramp is slim to none."

"What if there's a monster in the forest that's attacking a poor innocent person right now?"

"What?"

"We could be out there saving them-"

"Mortals can't enter our borders remember?"

"…"

"Jason?"

After unclenching his eyes, the proud son of Jupiter meekly looked down and whispered, "Don't let me drown."

Percy smiled, "You can do this." He let go of his friend's hand swam out twenty-five feet in front of him and spread his arms out to the sides, "Swim to me."

Jason gulped and realized that he was the one keeping himself afloat at that moment,

'Like how a parent finally let's go of their child's hand.'

He steeled his nerves, leveled out his body, and started kicking.

Twenty-five feet didn't seem so far away, not when he had that encouraging smile directed right at him.

_Left. Right. Kick, kick!_

What was twenty-five lousy feet compared to the miles he traveled across Europe?

_Left. Right. Kick, kick!_

What is him, or was he getting there faster? He submerged his head underwater.

_Left. Right. Kick, ki-_

"You did it!"

Jason came back up for air when he collided against a body, "I what?" he asked, blinking water out of his eyes.

Percy gripped the sides of him arms, "You swam! You can swim!"

Holy Hera…

"_I can?!_ I mean-YEAH BABY, I CAN SWIM!"

They cheered and whooped in celebration, not caring who or what heard them,

"Want to try other things?" Percy asked excitedly.

"_Urghh_, don't think I can." Jason groaned, hugging his companion "My entire body feels like it weighs a ton."

"That's okay," a childish glint passed across his sea green eyes, "Hold your breath and let me do all the work."

Percy submerged them and for the next half hour they were diving in and out of the water exploring the bottom (Jason: Why can't you just make me an air bubble? - Percy: It's good practice!) and doing flips and tricks underneath the surface. After Jason finally maxed out, they surfaced and went to the shore so that he could refuel on nectar.

Taking a swig from his canteen, he collapsed on the soft grass and sighed. Tonight was definitely one of the most fun nights he's ever had and it was all thanks to his bro. When he turned his head and didn't see said bro, he gingerly propped himself onto his elbows and looked towards the lake. Percy was still in the water, just splashing around and amusing himself. Jason tilted his head, sat up, and for the second time that night, he took the chance to observe the son of the Sea God.

The full moon reappeared from behind the clouds and its light shone at full force on the Sea Prince's body. He was literally glowing, the moonlight dyed his sun kissed skin into a pearly alabaster, and the rogue droplets of water clinging onto him looked like diamonds against his body. The shimmering _chiton_ rippled against his form, its cyan folds extending out like fins on a fish, the muscles in his arms were flexing powerfully while doing a backstroke, and his face was set into such a peaceful expression, it looked as though it was carved out of the same marble that the gods' statues were made from.

Jason had to rub his eyes. Was it just him, or was his fun loving friend becoming more…_godly_?

Percy caught him staring, "What are you looking at?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, he spaced out and said the first thing that came to mind, "The Aphrodite campers weren't kidding when they said you had nice legs."

Percy's backstroke came to a screeching halt.

Jason mentally cursed himself, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he could feel the blood draining from his face.

The teen in the water cleared his throat, "Grace." his tone hoarse and disbelieving, "_Were you checking me out?_"

Oh gods.

"I-no I-!" his brain literally short circuited and he started to word vomit, "Well, how can I not? You're practically wearing a dress!"

"Hah?"

"Y-yeah! It's all your fault!"

"What's my fault?!"

"And why is it that you're virtually hairless? Do you shave or something?"

"_Shave?!_"

"All those water exercises really wore me out, it's no wonder you're so toned!" Jason huffed. He looked up at Percy and saw that his eyes were as wide as saucers.

'Someone… break this awkward moment!' he silently prayed.

And someone did.

"Two boys out of bed and swimming in a lake." Drawled a voice, "Someone might think that you're up to no good."

Jason stood up and turned his head, "Lady Diana?"

The corner of her mouth quirked up, "I'm in my Greek form, so call me Lady Artemis."

She appeared to be twenty rather than her usual twelve year old form, her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing a simple brown _chiton_. She walked right next to Jason and sat down, putting her bare feet into the water.

Percy swam up to her, "Do you need us for anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all." She looked right at the Sea Prince, a sly smile playing on her lips, "I couldn't help but overhear what Jason Grace was ranting about just now and I have to admit, Percy, you do look rather fetching in that garb."

Percy blushed a light shade of lavender and nearly submerged his entire body, leaving only his head above the surface, "Aren't you not supposed to say those sorts of things?" he squeaked.

She giggled, "Generally no," she agreed, "But I too can appreciate beauty when I come across it."

"_My Lady!"_

"_Artemis!_" both demigods exclaimed.

'Hmm, it _is_ fun to messing with people. I guess it's beneficial to listen to Apollo on occasion.' She mused. 'I'm not exactly lying either…'

"Calm down you two, I'm only jesting." She brought her hand up in a 'come hither' gesture, "But I do want to see you in that _chiton_ properly, so if you could come out of the water."

Percy grumbled, but did as she said, "Fine." He propelled himself out and landed lightly on the balls of his feet, smoothing out the skirt of the _chiton_. "There, happy?"

Artemis scanned his form a bit too intensely for comfort, "Very much so." She tilted her head to the side, "I think a light shade of green would look lovely on you." Percy blushed a darker shade of purple.

Jason cleared his throat, "My lady?"

"Yes?"

"Not to be rude, but is there a particular reason why you're here?"

She splashed her feet in the water, "Yes there is."

"And what may that be?" he pressed on.

Looking right at the moon she said, "Every full moon, is when I like to bathe and this happens to be one of my favorite spots." She unclipped one of the brooches on her _chiton_, "So, unless one of you wants to turn into a jackalope, then I suggest you leave within the next ten seconds."

Percy and Jason gulped.

"Yes ma'am!" and they scurried around picking up their stuff,

"Where's my canteen?!"

"Over here!"

"PERCY I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS!"

"What!? Just leave your trunks on!"

"They're too wet to get back on!" _Rrrriip! _a loud tearing sound came from behind some bushes, "Oh gods…I need some help here!"

"Stay there!" Percy quickly rushed towards the bushes and emerged with a red faced Jason being shielded with the flared out skirt of his _chiton_ and holding his bag against his buttocks_._

They did a sort of gallop into the forest, "Have a nice bath!"

Artemis chuckled as she watched them disappear, "Boys will be boys." She gazed back into the lake and saw a pair of black pants floating merrily on the surface.

• • **Line Break!** • •

After they made it to the shore, Percy handed Jason his bag and he fished out his underwear, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jason panted. All the running/galloping that they did dried them out and he slid his underwear on with ease, "Aw geez, Piper gave me those pants too." He mumbled to himself.

"Just say that you lost them" said Percy.

Jason ran a hand through his moist hair, "Yeah, but she still won't like it."

"Hn." He agreed.

They came to a sort of tranquil silence, watching the waves crash against the cliffs they were sitting on. The sun wasn't due to rise for another three hours or so (or when Apollo felt like it.)

Jason cleared his throat, "Thanks for today, it really means a lot."

Percy grinned back at him, "Anytime." Smirking he added, "Besides, I get to call in a favor from you now."

The blonde chuckled, "True, but I don't think I'll be able to teach you to fly or anything." They laughed together (although, Percy's sounded a bit nervous.)

"Ah, it's getting late." The son of Poseidon called out, "I should be getting back. I promised to help Delphin make new plans for the chariots."

Jason smiled, "Is it weird being around your father all the time? What's it like?"

Percy shrugged, "I thought it was going to be awkward at first, I mean, I didn't really know how to act around him, but when we started talking about random silly things, I realized that we really weren't that different."

"Do you meet other gods?" inquired the curious demigod.

"On occasion," Percy's lip twitched, "Although, Apollo is banned for an undetermined amount of time."

Jason blinked, "How come?"

He shuddered, "I really don't want to talk about it…"

The son of Jupiter was going to press the issue until a two heads breached the waters; a sea turtle and an orca. The orca started squealing and splashing around.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming Finn!" said Percy.

Jason looked at his cousin, "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, Squirt's the sea turtle and Finn is the orca." Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "My dad gave them to me as personal servants a while back. Finn says my dad wants me back home."

_Home._

The Roman gulped, "Okay, well, see you later then."

"Yeah." The Sea Prince crouched, getting ready for a dive, but turned and added, "Tell the others I said 'hey!' okay?"

"Sure"

Percy then jumped off the edge in perfect diving form and soundlessly went back into the waters. He popped back up one last time and shouted, "Bye Jason!" and back flipped into the depths.

Jason watched him swim away until he was just barely visible, but that's when he saw something. He rubbed his eyes and got one last glimpse before Percy completely vanished. He sighed and made his way back to camp, disregarding what he saw and blaming his lack of sleep for the hallucination. Honestly, a fish tail? He chuckled to himself, but in the back of his mind, a lingering thought refused to be dismissed.

'Why did he have two tail fins?'

**:D**

**Get ready people… Merman!Percy is up next on my list!**

**I'M SOO EXCITED TO SHOW YOU GUYS!**

**Gah! I wish I could show you the drawing I drew of him! You're just going to have to settle for my description!**

**Soo, anyone else you wanna see in these DrabbleShots? (I'm calling them that now.) I'm open to writing almost anyone!**

**Still not a SLASH story…**

**Thanks so much to those who have added this to their follows and favs, it really makes mine and FSP's day :3**

**As always, leave REVIEW and I'll see you soon!**

**Happy **_**late!**_**Christmas and a Fantastic New Year!**

**~Love and hugs from me! **_**DF –anyone want an EXTRA story to this too? **_

_***static noises* Hey! ^That^ means, REVIEW RIGHT NOW FOR THE EXTRA. OOH, and I can't swim. Oops.  
>And hey, me and DF are writing another collab, the 'Don't be a Dumbass' Series . . . so keep an eye out for that, because it <span>will<span> be awesome. *shameless advertising because why not?*  
>And ^that^ means, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT FOR WHEN IT COMES, WHICH WILL BE VERY SOON.<strong>_

_**Anyway, Review and suggest. Please.  
>*static noises*<strong>_

**REVIEW. AND. SUGGEST.**


	11. Swimming with Naiads

Teach Me How to Swim **Extra**!

**_*static noises* Aha! I've changed my penname! Dr. Paint now. You guys are awesome for everything. I mean it. All of your awesomeness blinds me, faithful followers. Nobody426, You. Are. Awesome._**

**_Anyways, writing the next chappie now. Expect to see Rhode soon. Sibling rivalries. Triton. Rhode. Percy. Lack of Helios. Muahahaha. *static noises*_**

'**Sup my lovelies? **_**DF**_** here!**

**I'm just in shock how fast some of you reviewed! Dr. Paint and I were like O.O…**

**A lot of you seemed to like the bromance, so I guess I'll be writing more in the future! Yay! One of you asked if it was just going to be with Jason. Do you guys have any requests? If you do, don't hesitate to ask! :3**

**The reviews this time around were absolutely lovely so shoutouts to: ****fox tamer 113**** (I made sure to underline your penname this time!), guest ****Anonamous**** (spelled wrong), ****DhampyrX2****, ****KormaKeTe****, ****Booklover2526****, and last but not least, an extra special shoutout to…**

**Nobody426****! Your review literally made my day *nudges* yes, an update on New Years!**

**Enough with my rambling! Onto the EXTRA!**

**Disclaimer:**

**We, demonicfate616 and Dr. Paint do not own Uncle Rick's PJaTO or HoO series.**

**Extra****!**

**Setting: Pavilion-Camp Half Blood, lunchtime.**

Leo pushed his plate of chicken jambalaya around with his fork and nudged his brother, who sat across from him with his foot, "Hey Jake."

"Hrmm," he grunted through a mouthful of food.

"What do you think is up with the nymphs today?"

"I dunno." He gave a hearty burp, "Why do you think so?"

"Well…" Leo hesitated.

He, along with some other observant campers, had noticed that the dryads had been acting a bit off that day. Of course, they were always giggling about something, but today it seemed that they were giggling more than usual; heck, the naiads even came out of the water today!

"Well what?" his brother asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, the naiads came out of the lake."

"So?" Jake shrugged his shoulders, "They come out sometimes, change of scenery y'know."

"But not all at once." Countered Leo, "And they're hanging around Cabin 3's table. Do you think this has something to do with Percy?" He stole a glance at the Athena table and saw that Annabeth was staring intently at the crowd surrounding the Poseidon table.

"It's possible." He slurped his drink and peeked above Leo's shoulder, "Uh, maybe you should check on Jason, he seems kinda out of it today."

"Huh?" Leo turned around and saw the son of Jupiter asleep in his bowl of chowder. "Hm, maybe he knows what's up." Leo snatched a roll of bread from the table and threw it across the pavilion, it soared above Mr. D and landed right onto Jason's head.

_Thump!_

Jason snorted in the bowl and sat back up coughing and spluttering, "What! What's happened?!" He looked around wildly and spotted Leo waving his hands in the air.

"Jason! Dude, look alive would ya?"

"_Ughh_…" he wiped chowder off his face and rubbed his sleep deprived eyes, "M'coming." He mumbled. Staggering slightly and bumping into three campers, he haphazardly made his way to Cabin #9's table, "What is it Leo?"

"Uh, I'm Nyssa." said Leo's sister.

Jason blinked, "Oh, sorry." He turned and faced the elf like son of Hephaestus, "What do you want?"

"Well someone didn't get his beauty sleep." Observed Leo, poking the bags underneath his friend's eyes, "Anyways, do you know why the naiads are crowding around the Poseidon table?"

Jason stopped swaying, his back straightened and he suddenly looked wide awake, "What do you mean?" he said a bit too quickly.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything." reasoned Jake, "I mean, he's been asleep most of the day."

Leo was about to reply but Nyssa abruptly seized his arm, "_¡Aiee!_ What are you doing?" he protested.

"Annabeth's going to the table!" she _whisper_screamed in his ear. The four of them turned their heads and saw the she was indeed stomping towards the giggling naiads, "And she doesn't look too happy." She added far too gleefully.

"This can't end well." Said Jake

"I don't wanna miss this!" cried Leo, he stood up and dragged the Roman with him, "C'mon Jase, let's go!"

Jason tried digging his heels in the dirt but the son of Hephaestus was surprisingly strong for his size, "You can go and see for yourself," he said in vain, "I was just going to head to my cabin-"

"Nope, not happening!" chirped Leo, "The others are headed there too!" The other's meaning: Hazel, Nico, Frank, and Piper, were making their way towards the commotion.

Frank too, was being dragged by Hazel with Nico at her side and Piper had a worried look on her face.

When they all got there, Piper put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Why don't we head back? I'm sure nothing's going on here."

"Of course something's going on!" she almost shouted, "And I want to know why!" she forcefully shook off her friend's hand and said to the naiad closest to her, "What are you all doing at this table?"

They all stopped and looked at her, tilting their heads in amusement. One of them sat down on the bench and placed her head in her hands and swooned,

"This is where _he_ sits." Two others joined her,

"Why can't next week come sooner?"

"It even smells like him!" she claimed sniffing the table.

That must've been some kind of signal because the rest of the water nymphs sat down on the bench, ten altogether.

This of course pushed Annabeth off the deep end, "Don't ignore me!" she actually stomped her foot, "What does this have to do with Seaweed Brain?!"

All noise ceased in the pavilion and the spotlight was directly on the daughter of Athena.

Frank cleared his throat, "Uh, Annabeth…"

"What!?" she nearly screeched.

"You're making a scene." Deadpanned Nico.

She looked around wildly and flushed bright red when she realized that she _was_ indeed making a scene.

A loud _CLOMP! _echoed throughout the pavilion, "What in the name of the gods is going on?" shouted Chiron.

"Aw, and it was just getting good." Complained Dionysus. Chiron shot him a look that said, _Seriously? Not helping here!_

One naiad, the leader it seemed, stood up, "Nothing was going on until _she_," she hissed in Annabeth's direction, "Came and started yelling for no reason."

Chiron approached her, "Miss?"

"April."

"Miss April," he said calmly, "I've been meaning to ask you as well. Why have you and the other naiads come out of the lake and surrounded the Poseidon table?"

April glanced back at her group and came to a silent agreement with them, "Oh, it's just that we're missing a certain hero at the moment." She met Jason's eye for a second and he looked at her pleadingly. She nodded back almost unnoticeably and continued, "He came to visit last night for a swim."

"I knew it!" all heads turned to Annabeth, her eyes widened and she said in a much more level tone, "So this does have something to do with Percy."

At the mention of his name, all _hades _broke loose.

"He's such a hunk!"

"A true gentleman!"

"I want to be in those strong arms of his!"

"His outfit yesterday looked stellar on him!"

"Oh, why can't he visit us more often like before?"

"Yeah, I miss the days when he took baths with us."

That last comment caused an uproar among the campers,

"What a dog!"

"Go Jackson!"

"Why wasn't I invited?" …Leo.

_STOMP!_

"Even when he's not here, he manages to make a fuss." Chiron muttered to himself, "So, let me get this straight, Percy came to camp last night and took a swim with you?"

April nodded, "And we came here to his father's table to ask if he can visit sooner."

"Those harpies are slacking." Grumbled the god of Wine.

The activities director sighed, "You don't need to crowd the table, he's coming here next week for a mandatory counselor's meeting." He immediately covered his ears to the squealing of the naiads. "Everyone, go and do your daily activities!" he called out.

As they all filed out Jason saw that Annabeth was giving the retreating naiads the stink eye, "You okay there?"

She stayed quiet.

"Annie?" Piper approached her cautiously, "I don't like that look in your eye."

Frank hid behind his girlfriend, "That looks scares me." He whispered into Hazel's ear.

"Well, that was interesting!" said Leo, oblivious (either that or he was completely disregarding) to the danger, "Who knew Percy liked to get cozy with the naiads?"

"I did."

They all turned to look at the son of Hades.

"You knew?" demanded the slightly manic daughter of Athena

"Yup," he said nonchalantly, "He's been visiting them for a while now, a few months before his father came and took him to Atlantis."

Hazel tilted her head, "How come?"

"One day after teaching sword practice, he said that he needed to clear his head and that one naiad April," Annabeth's eye twitched, "Came and told him she knew a place where he could do just that."

"Really? What happened next?" asked Piper.

"Well, I didn't see him until the next day." A funny sound came from the daughter of Athena's throat, "He told me she took him to this magical lake where monsters can't attack and had sweet smelling water." After a pause he added, "Apparently he was the first male to ever enter the 'sacred' ground."

Leo whistled, "Dang."

"So why did he take baths there?" Annabeth demanded, "Doesn't he have his own private bath in his cabin?"

Nico shrugged, "I guess he liked the company."

"And we sure _enjoyed_ his." Said a sultry voice.

"You." Hissed Annabeth.

April smiled, "Percy dearest was so happy every time he came to us." She closed her navy eyes, "We would make sure he left very _satisfied_."

"_Satisfied_?" squeaked the grey eyed demigod.

"Oh yes! And he even made sure to return the favor!" she swooned, "He definitely knew how to work those hands of his." Just before Annabeth could nab her, she ducked and ran to the lake, laughing cruelly the entire way, "I can't wait to see Percy Bear next week!" she jumped in and disappeared beneath the surface.

Breathing heavily, Annabeth stomped past her group and straight into her cabin.

"He's got some 'splaining to do!" said Leo bouncing on his toes, "This is better than a _novela!"_

**Ooooh, Leo's right Percy, you've got some 'splaining to do~!**

**Don't worry, you'll know what April was talking about in the Merman!Percy story that's COMING UP NEXT! (From me at least.)**

**I'm writing the outline for that right now! It's going to be in parts like A Day at Camp Half Blood because I'll feel like I'd be rushing it if I do it all in one go!**

**Now, before I go and start writing it…ANYONE GOT ****A REQUEST? I love the one's you guys have given me so far! They'll make great DrabbleShots :) **

**HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR! GO 2015!**

**As always, **

**~Love and hugs form me! DF**

_***static noises* Hello! Happy 2015! Prompts are always welcome. You've read all the way down here. Know what comes next? That's right. REVIEWING. **_

_**Review and suggest. NOW. Please. And Paint is out! (I seem to be in a good mood today . . . ) *static noises***_


	12. Fact Hermes is not as stupid as Apollo

**Disclaimer: Dr. Paint and demonicfate616 do not own PErcy Jackson and the Olympians or Ranger's Apprentice or the game twister. In fact we don't own anything other than the plot and 'Aqua scents and co.' yeah . . . **

**HEY PEEPS! Paint here! Consider this an EXTRA of sorts. *whispers* I'm proud of how long this one is. This is the longest one shotish thing I've ever written. *whispers*  
>I enjoyed writing this. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :D And you can thank DF for making this a bit more bearable :D She's an awesome beta and writer and co-writer and you know what I mean. I keep wincing at the number of 'he's it's so unp- I'll shut up now.<br>**

**Don't forget to review ~  
><strong>**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This was it. This was what all his work lead up to. He could do this. He trained for this. He rehearsed this so many times. <em>He could do this<em>.

Apollo stood still behind one of the massive pillars that held up the roof. He leaned as far in the shadows as he could and shrugged the bow case off his back. Apollo carefully took the bow out, careful not to hit himself. He stepped on one of the arms, holding it down while he strung it.

He tested the draw several times, getting the feel of his new black, stylish and extremely dangerous weapon. Apollo patted down on his left forearm where several drugged darts were strapped loosely to him, making sure none twisted away in the frantic dash to Atlantis.

Apollo nocked a black-shafted arrow to the nocking point, and pulled it back to half draw, ready to draw it further back and aim if needed to within seconds. He took in a deep, reassuring breath and closed his eyes. '_This is it'._ He thought.

Apollo darted to the next pillar, stumbling slightly in his haste to change position. Not looking where he ran, he slammed into the pillar, dropping his bow. He groaned as he peeled his face away from the massive stone, leaving a thick layer of black face paint smudged on the pearly surface.

_Great. I just gave away my position_.

Apollo made a mental note to get stealth lessons from Artemis sometime.

He ran his fingers through his golden curls in frustration while waiting for the frantic yells of mermen.

They never seemed to arrive.

Cautiously, he picked his bow back up and peeked around the pillar.

Merfolk bustled around, schools of fish were darting in and out of majestic arches and fountains which still had Apollo confused. They were underwater fountains that spewed water.

Apollo shook his head and checked over the rest of the massive courtyard.

An unusually tall and _expensive_ looking sea foam palace loomed over the courtyard, guarded by an organised shoal of clownfish swimming in neat little rows. They were stabbing anyone in their way with sticks that looked an awful lot like table forks. And was that a _blue_ _pie_ that that servant was carrying?

That would be a lot of people to go unnoticed by . . .

_'I can do this.'_

He reminded himself.

Apollo nocked another arrow to the string and pulled it to slightly under half draw.

He felt uncomfortable, he could just_ feel_ someone's eyes boring into him.

Trying his best not to squirm, he scanned the shadows behind him and sent an arrow speeding away in the shadows behind him where he sensed a presence. Apollo heard an extremely faint _thud_.

He took his chances and ran to towards the next pillar, nocking another arrow and hoping his previous shot frightened his pursuer.

He continued sprinting across the large courtyard, relishing in the shelter that came every time he darted behind one of the many columns. It surprised him that he wasn't caught yet.

Apollo felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as the shoal of clownfish swam by him. Those table forks had ridiculously sharp looking prongs, the red and bright blue stains on them really didn't help.

The unrecognisable follower was still there, and something told Apollo that whoever it was, they weren't going to leave him alone anytime soon.

He pressed himself against the smooth, cold surface, desperately trying to slow his breathing down.

Once he was sure every last one of those armed fish had moved out of earshot, he sent another arrow towards the unknown presence.

Apollo was sure he heard a faint yelp this time. Apparently the clownfish did too. They halted and stared at one the deep shadows, eyes unwavering.

He took advantage of the distraction and sprinted the last few metres to the palace.

**. . . . .**

Apollo was an idiot. That much was clear.

Hermes was an idiot too, so he really wasn't one to talk about idiocy.

But really, Hermes wasn't that much of an idiot when compared to Apollo, especially then.

It wasn't hard to find him, Apollo was dressed in black head to toe. (Hermes had tried to stop Apollo watching too many ninja videos. He tried, he really did. Apollo, of course, ignored him.) Black caused too much a shadow, Apollo would have been better hidden in a dark grey. In fact, any shade of grey would have hidden Apollo better.

He would have been even better hidden if he covered that mop of _bright golden hair_. Apollo's hair wasn't blond, no, it was _golden._

When Apollo moved, his hair bobbed around his head like a glowing, yellow jellyfish. Hermes was surprised that no one caught sight of the sun god with that ridiculous flashy lamp on his head.

His head looked like it was attracting every single bit of sunshine, something that Hermes wasn't surprised happened underwater too.

His head always glowed.

The sun god seemed to have overlooked that small fact.

(Why Apollo was the god of knowledge, Hermes would never know.)

So finding Apollo after he shot out of the Olympian's Great Hall at an unlike-Apollo speed was easy peasy.

Being able to follow him _safely_ after that, was_ slightly_ more difficult.

Having that sleek black arrow slam into the wall, only metres away from himself was (he admitted to himself) _terrifying._

Hermes was under the impression that he was well hidden, unlike his half brother. According to that arrow, apparently not.

And having a very similar arrow slam into the pillar, millimetres away from his neck was, he admitted to himself again, _terrifying._

Hermes couldn't help but shriek . . . or maybe he yelped. Yes, he decided, he most definitely yelped, which was slightly better than shrieking.

But no amount of arrows could have caused as much fear to build up in Hermes as those _clownfish._

They looked at him with that dead stare. Their forks glinted. Every now and then a dull red sheen would catch his eyes and he would feel a lump in his throat. Hermes couldn't afford to move, but those fish were starting to scare the hell out of him. He fought the urge to scream and dash away.

They started to swim away slowly, though their eyes were riveted on the shadow Hermes hid in.

He stood there as still as he could until the nemo-things resumed their march of sorts.

Why were they being so slow?! Hermes wanted to see what idiotic thing Apollo was getting himself into, and those fishie-fishies were being so _slow!_

When the clownfish finally did look away from where Hermes was hidden, he let out a long, pent up breath he didn't know he was holding. He scanned the courtyard as fast as he could, trying to catch sight of a glowing blob perched upon a deep black shadow.

It took longer than he had expected and when he did, Hermes frowned in confusion.

What was Apollo doing knocking out some poor royal guard?

The messenger god swam closer to the palace, cutting across one corner and hoping that he wouldn't catch too much attention. Maybe Apollo's luck would help Hermes too? After all, Hermes blended in far better than Apollo seeing as how Hermes looked like a merman at the moment.

No, No, No, Nope, Apollo's luck applied to Apollo and Apollo only.

He considered vaporizing those scary fish.

Hermes darted as fast as he could, making full use of his messenger speed and trying to ditch the shoal of armed clownfish who swam a lot faster than he expected. He should have known better, having a pure white merman form would attract unwanted attention.

Hermes whacked several fish away with his staff and hoped his messenger bag could handle a few deadly table forks.

"GAH. YOU CRAZY LIL FISHIE-FISHIES. STOP IT. YOUCH! THAT _HURT_. GAH!"

He smacked as many Nemo replicas as he could and swam closer to the palace with strong, sweeping flaps of his caudal fins.

How had the guards not yet noticed him? Especially with all the noise? Oh yes, Apollo did something to them. Thanks 'Pollo.

"Uh, bo-"

"No George, I don't have any rats for you. Rats don't live und- YOUCH!"

Hermes found himself swimming erratically, flinging head first onto vases and pillars. And that searing pain in his dorsal and caudal fins!

Hermes stumbled to a stop and managed to glare down at the forks stabbed through his fins. The fish were nowhere to be seen. Those cruel Nemo things . . .

Not able to bring himself to pull the forks out, he weakly swam further into the palace, ignoring Martha's scolding remarks.

After several threats to 'Shush you two, or I'll set you to vibrate.', Hermes found himself in an ante-chamber full of unconscious guards and just the one servant.

He blanched, Apollo wouldn't have . . . did he _actually? . . ._

Hermes swam over as fast as he could with the injured fins and checked a body over and was relieved to find no pools of blood. Just darts.

And there was a mermaid with a laundry basket full of funny clothes.

That all stank. Gods, so much _sweat._

He picked one up and inspected it. It was a well made, a soft, flowing blue fabric with a slight shimmer. Looked a lot like a _chiton. _The tunic types.

Much like Hermes' except for the fall of fabric from the shoulder brooches and of course, the _brooches._ The brooches were _starfish _shaped. A smaller size, it barely reached the god's mid thigh. And_ Hades_, there were so many of the _chitons. _They looked expensive.

It spelt out _**'H-I-G-H-R-A-N-K-M-A-L-E' **_in flashing neon blares that were impossible to ignore.

Most likely one of Poseidon's most trusted, high rank officers or one of the sea god's immediate family.

Now where did Apollo go? Hermes flapped his way into the large hallway at a lousy speed for a god such as himself. He looked around for a flash of gold.

There! He caught sight of a . . . _**ridiculously**__ dressed 'ninja'._

Hermes summoned a burst of energy and set off behind the driver of the Sun, not believing what his eyes informed him of.

**. . . . .**

Apollo smoothed down the _chiton _he found in the maid's basket.

It was a funny thing. It was slightly itchy. Although he had been feeling itchy ever since he put on his stealth wear. And the material was fun to swish around. It smelled a bit weird. A familiar smell, but he couldn't lay his finger on what it was, exactly. Pictures of some clear liquid and gyms popped into his head.

Probably one of those weird perfumes from 'Aqua scents and co.' that Poseidon loved and mass produced. It looked quite nice when he held it up, but when he put it on and looked down at his legs (and accidentally causing the back to go up), it looked _wrong. _Like he wasn't wearing it right or something. The lovely blue looked off now, a bit duller and darker.

Eh, at least he looked like a servant now.

Oh! Another guard at some fancy door! Should he shoot him as well? Nah, he was well disguised, he was a servant of Poseidon now. The guard will probably let him go through unquestioned.

"Hey you! Who are you?" Wrong move, merman. "_What are you wearing? _Do you not know who wears those tu_- What did you do to m-" __**THUD **_

The merman slumped onto the ground, accidentally pushing the dart in further.

Apollo winced, that guard's arm was going to hurt a lot when he regained consciousness.

Apollo stood straight as his ears picked up a sound in the silence.

Laughter. From behind the ornate door.

He inched closer to the ajar door and stood stock still next to it.

More laughter.

"Oh wow."

Apollo stiffened. That was a young, clear voice.  
>Oh, most definitely Percy. How could he forget? This was Percy's room.<p>

Apollo strutted in, ready to make the poor kid blush again.

He leaned against the cool wall and opened his eyes in a slow and dramatic fashion, ready to drawl out Percy's name.

". . ."

Apollo froze halfway.

No.

No way.

Only Percy was supposed to be in the room.

Was that . . . Poseidon and his upstart son, Triton? Percy? Amphitrite? Playing . . . _messy twister?! _

Apollo cursed to himself.

Well, at least no one had noticed him yet.

"Noooo. Great. I'm out. Triton, you better win this, son."

Poseidon attempted to stand up from his twisted position on the paint covered mat. He slipped and managed to get even _more _paint on his shirt.

"Of course father!"

"Just give up Triton, you know I'm better at this. Isn't that right Percy?"

Amphitrite looked up at Percy for confirmation and he . . . was wearing the same thing as Apollo.

He fought the urge to groan.

He disguised himself as the prince of the seas. Great.

Percy grinned at his step-mother.

"I don't know. Triton seems to be pretty good at this."

"You're supposed to agree with me, Perseus."

Percy shrugged, causing the folds of his shoulder drapes to ripple. The demigod wore the _chiton _effortlessly. As if it were made to be worn by Percy and Percy only. Which Apollo realised, it probably was.

"Left foot. Red!" Percy called out and watched as Amphitrite and Triton both shifted their feet.

He continued barking out colours and other orders, laughing occasionally when a funny position was achieved by either of the two competitors.

Poseidon was muttering to himself, trying _(and failing) _to wipe the paint off his shirt.

"Right foot . . . Green!"

"Triton, you're out."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look at your foot."

Triton looked at his foot.

"It's perfectly fine."

"Not that one. The other one."

"That's also- Oh."

Apollo looked around the room. The room was still the same since last time he visited. There was a closet in one corner, a fairly medium sized bedand a _lot _of room to move around in and a dressing table and it's mirror, directly across him.

Ooooh, there was another person in the room. Apollo winced, terrible fashion sense.

Good looks. A very handsome face. Fairly muscled. A bit like himself really. Captivating deep-blue eyes. Lustrous golden curls.  
>Yes, very much like himself indeed.<p>

But really, who would wear a ninja costume and cover themselves with black all over and leave a golden blob on their head. And _who _would wear an undersized, fancy tunic type _chiton _over that. A bit stupid and mismatched. And that sleek black bow and quiver. Beautiful on it's own. Not so beautiful when matched up with all that.

The person was better suited to wear jeans and a t-shirt. Or maybe a fancy silk shirt and bell-bottom pants with a glittery jacket. Oh yes. Disco. Perfect match.

But _that?_

Terrible, _terrible _sense of fashion.

.

.

.

Wait, that was a _mirror._

Oh gods.

Apollo blanched.

_Oh gods._

Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

_**Oh gods.**_

The sweat was mingling with the black face paint that was pasted onto his face.

_**OH GODS.**_

The sweat was dripping onto the Greek tunic, making dull grey spots on the fabric.

Oh gods . . .

The sweat. The sweat. The sweat.

Wait, that funny smell was Percy flavoured sweat.

_**Oh gods!**_

He just wanted to sit down right there, hold his head in his hands and _groan. _Groan for the rest of the day. The day after that. The day after _that. And forever. _

But he hadn't been caught yet. Any sudden movement could alert the happy family in front of him.

"LORD POSEIDON!"

The lord of the seas turned to look at the intruder behind him who so rudely threw the door open and face-planted onto the floor.

Poseidon blinked, "Hermes?"

Ah, Hermes.

Wait. _Hermes?!_

Oh no, that couldn't possibly be Hermes.

The merman had a long, slim tail, flashing a brilliant pure white with royal blue accents.

The caudal fin was wide and sweeping, it seemed much larger than the usual sizes. Starting a rich blue at the edges and slowing fading into white. It was breathtaking. It would've been even more so if he was still in water.

'_Definitely not Hermes._

_Hermes isn't breathtaking. _

_But Hermes looks pretty good right now . . . _

_No!__**' **__the sun god shook his head__**,**__ "Hermes is an idiot with a ridiculously bright orange messenger bag-' _Apollo took a look at the figure on the floor '_-which he still had, -OHGOODLORDS- with messy hair. Not 'cute', messy hair. 'Messy', messy hair. Ok, maybe a bit cute.'_

'_No.' _

Apollo decided

'_Definitely not Hermes. Hermes normally looks like he just ran through hell.''_

The ulna and dorsal fins were a more, muted version of the rich, royal blue. Paler, it didn't look faded, just muted dramatically.

And . . . everything clashed horribly with the bright orange messenger bag.

Honestly, Hermes was such an idiot.

(Apollo had just forgotten about how he looked himself for the moment.)

Apollo tried to ignore the stab marks on Hermes's fins. A bit messy, those things. Okay, maybe a bit more than a bit messy. But Apollo was also the god of medicine, and right now all he wanted to do was stitch up the rips in Hermes's fins and maybe stare at his tail while he was doing that.

"_Hermes." _Poseidon said in his baritone voice.

Said god peeled himself off the abalone floor. "Poseidon." He greeted him back.

"Hermes."

"Poseidon."

"Hermes."

"Poseidon."

Oh good lords, did they have to do that?

"Hermes."

"Poseidon."

"Do you have any mail for us or not?" Triton huffed.

"Triton."

"_Do you?_" he pressed on.

"Lovely manners, young man."

"_Do you have mail or not?_"

Hermes glared back at Triton, "No."

The messenger god of the seas crossed his arms, "Then get out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

Amphitrite sent her son a somewhat forced smile and intervened,"Ah, Hermes. What brings you here."

Hermes smiled at her. Amphitrite was a likeable person, unlike her son, "Nothing really, just felt an _instinctive need to check on Atlantis._"

"Whoa, that's an awesome form Hermes!"

They turned to look at Percy.

"Percy." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"'Sup?"

"Nothing much, just making a casual visit-"

Poseidon cleared his throat, "So Hermes, did you say _instinctive_?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Isn't that normally a bad thing?"

"That's right."

Poseidon rushed past Percy and shook Hermes's shoulders furiously. "What happened? What did you sense? Was someone killed? Is anyone dead? Any injuries? Was there an intruder?" He rambled on with a twitch in his eye, "No, I must get the guards ready. Did you see anyt-"

"Whoa. Calm down . . . okay, maybe don't calm down. It was just an instinct, might not be anything. But . . ." the messenger god took in the sea god's paint stained form, "Looking good, Barnacle Beard."

"Huh? I cleaned my beard last week." He muttered while self consciously combing his fingers through his facial hair, "There shouldn't be any shells left- HEY! Your hea-"

"So you don't have any mail or a good enough reason to stay here?" Triton asked again.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Hermes teased.

"Just get out th-"

Amphitrite sighed, and sent her son a glare, silently asking him to shut up, "Just get on with it Hermes."

Hermes smiled, thankful that he didn't have to hear Triton's voice, "Well, everything's looking good and . . . the Nemos outside are a bit too good at their job. You may find half dead people outsi-"

"WHAT?!"

"-It's rude to interrupt Uncle, did you not know that? Anyways, there may be an intruder in your-"

"You mean yourself." Triton interjected.

"_It's rude to interrupt_. _Teach your son some manners, Poseidon._- dressed ridiculously and-" Hermes scanned the room, making sure he was correct. He grinned when his sight landed on Apollo. "-is in this room right now-"

"_You mean yourself._"

"_**It's rude to interrupt. **_Didn't anyone teach you that, boy?And no, he's not me. I have a better sense of fashion."

"I am not a boy!" Triton exclaimed, a purple tint coating his cheeks, "I am a god!"

"He?" Amphitrite questioned.

"He."

"And who is_ he_?" she asked, tilting her head.

Hermes didn't reply, instead he glanced at Apollo but turned away quickly before anyone could follow his line of vision, "Guess."

"_Get on with it."_

"You're supposed to guess Triton. So, go on then, guess!"

"Ummm." Percy lifted a hesitant hand in the air, "Dionysus?"

Hermes looked at his demigod cousin like he was the biggest idiot to step on Earth.

'_But that wouldn't be right,'_ Apollo thought, _'because __**Hermes**__ was the current holder of that title.' _

"Nope."

"Rhode?"

"I said a_ he_." he reminded him.

"You?"

Hermes raised his eyebrows at Triton and Apollo felt the urge to do the same, "Something's wrong with you, young man."

"That's messenger of the seas to you."

Hermes smiled and bowed to Triton mockingly, "Of course. Something's wrong with you, _messenger of the seas_."

"Who _is it_, Hermes?"

Said god sighed.

"Such lack of patience, Poseidon. You're just as bad as your son."

"Apollo?" Percy guessed.

Apollo could feel his immortal heart pounding in his chest. He doubted he would be considered _immortal_ for much longer.

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

He hoped Hermes wouldn't go against the Bro-code. The Bro-code meant they stuck to each other through thick and thin, helped each other, and pulled the other back onto his feet when he was slacking. The Bro-code meant a lot. It was unbreakable. _Sacred._ They were _Bros..._right?

"Spot on, Percy."The room went silent.

'_Traitor!' Apollo screamed in his head._

It should have, by all means, calmed him down; set him at ease, reduce the terrifying speed at which his heart pumped, drain the sweat out of the chiton and send it back into his face.

.

.

.

Which was a slightly disturbing thought.

Despite all that, his instincts told him it was the calm before the storm. Something Apollo was proud of recognising in his current state. Athena would have scoffed at his pride.

"APOLLO?!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Percy was starting to sound crazy.

"Apollo!" Triton bellowed, "You piece of *******BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEP!***** ** I'm going to kick you into Tarta- No, I will put you in the Time out Room and leave you there forever! And after forever I will beat you, slice you up, and cast y- Ooh! Mother! Would you be willing to let me borrow your personal army? Marlin would love to try out his new forks- and I WILL CAST YOU INTO TARTARUS AFTER THAT, YOU PIECE O-"

"Calm down son." Amphitrite laid a hand on her son's shoulder, "We do not yet know of Apollo's exact whereabouts."

Apollo caught sight of Hermes slinking away and turned his fiercest glare on the offender of the Bro-code. His former Bro grinned back at him and flapped back out into the water filled hallway.

"Well, let's look around then!" declared Triton.

The royal family turned to a corner of the room each and threw everything apart. Percy's clothes, video-games, photo's and was that . . . a blue panda pillow-pet?

Percy however, stayed firmly rooted to the spot, wincing every time one of his possessions was thrown about. He stared at his double doors and the area surrounding it.

Apollo shivered and cast his eyes down, that gaze was nearing him . . . he had never really noticed how sharp and piercing those sea-green eyes could be.

The involuntary movement revealed Apollo's position and almost immediately he found the Sea Prince's eyes boring into his own, "You're an idiot, you know that?" he deadpanned.

Apollo actually let a groan out this time. No point in hiding himself anymore. His position was already revealed.

Thanks to Percy.

Apollo glared at him.

Percy smiled back.

"APOLLO?! THERE YOU ARE!" Triton cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner, "PREPARE TO EAT MY FIST! I HOPE I TASTE TERRIBLE!" Triton's eyes widened as he just went over his last statement.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"NO. NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN-GAH! I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU NOW!"

And true to his word, a punch caught him on his jaw and Apollo stumbled back from the force behind it. He smacked his lips in an exaggerated gesture and grinned,

"You taste pretty good actually."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Triton stomped towards the downed god, "INTO THE TIME-OUT ROOM YOU GO!"

Poseidon looked at his son who was currently grasping several locks of Apollo's unfortunate exposed hair in a white knuckled grip.

"Wait," Poseidon held his hand up, "Don't you think that's a bit . . . _mild?_" he grinned evilly.

Triton frowned, a thoughtful look setting on his face, "You're right father. Which one first? The torture table or . . . Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am, son."

"Tartarus." They chorused.

Several seconds of dramatic silence passed before Percy spoke.

"Wait, what? _What? _Why _is Ap_ollo going in_t_o _Tartarus?! _T_ha_t_ pla_c_e _is**he**_**ll**__, I would know. __**W**_**hy** _is_ h_e g_oi_ng do_wn t_he_re_? Ye_ah_, _h_e's _an i_d_i_ot. Sorry, b_u_t _t_he ti_m_e_-o_u_t ro_o_m is _en_o_u_gh. _T_a_r_ta_rus_ i_s too much, come on!"_

His father took a long, hard look at Percy.

"You do not realise son," Poseidon began in a solemn tone, "Apollo is a dangerous creature. He is the oldest son of Zeus. The most powerful of them all. With many, many fields of control. Powerful thing, it is."

"I'm not an _it_!" Said god protested.

"Yes you are, you _it._" Poseidon spat the last word out like it was the worst insult he could think of, "And he could be a pawn in Zeus's chessboard. _The _Pawn. The one that heads up the board slowly but surely . . . and at the end of the first phase of the journey, he changes, promoted in a sudden burst of power. Transforms from a lowly foot soldier to the Queen. -No, don't mention the gender change.- Deals the major blows. No, you do not understand son. _He is dangerous_ . . . that, or he's trying to spy on you again."

Percy looked at his father incredulously, "That guy?-"

"I'm more than a guy!" Whined the golden haired god.

"-shush." Percy pressed a finger to the sun god's lips, "Have you _seen _what he's wearing?"

Poseidon blinked. "Um . . . No, actually." He took a second to observe what said god was wearing, "What in the name of- Isn't that . . . your _chiton_? He looks really . . . apollo. "

"Poseidon?"

"SHUT UP YOU! I meant apollo as in _apollo. _The adjective 'apollo'."

"I have word named after me?! Awesome!" He fistpumped, "What does it mean? Fabulous? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Handsome? Hot? Good looking? Charmi-"

"Stupid. Disgusting. All things negative."

Apollo stared at Poseidon.

"Excuse me?"

"Father, this is taking too long. I say we throw it into the Time-Out room."

"I'M NOT AN _IT_ AND LET GO OF ME!"

"QUIET YOU! YOU ARE GETTING YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR ENTERING PERSEUS JACKSON'S PRIVATE ROOM." Triton was going to turn Apollo deaf, he was sure of it.

"Doesn't . . . doesn't that mean you have to get a punishment too? For you know, entering your brother's room?"

Apollo's tentative question caused Percy to seem even more confused.

"No, I am Percy's brother, I can enter his private quarters without permission, unlike you. You just came in and started to spy on my little brother so you can -" Triton was cut off by his mother who had a truly terrifying glint in her eyes.

"_**STOP. ALL OF YOU." **_Demanded Amphitrite.

"Mother?

"_He still wears the royal chiton. He may not continue._"

"- _**OH**_. HOW DARE YOU?! THOSE ARE THE CLOTHES OF THE SEA PRINCE." Triton gathered a fistful of the chiton and dragged Apollo closer in case he ever decided to burst a pair of ear-drums, "NOBODY, _NOBODY_ ELSE WEARS THE ROYAL _CHITON_. GET RID OF IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL GET MY FATHER TO-"

"I get it. I get it! He'll shove me into Tartarus."

"Then get rid of it." Poseidon glared daggers at Apollo, silently daring him to argue with Triton.

"But I can't, your son doesn't really have a gentle grip."

Poseidon gestured for Triton to let go of the Sun god. Triton hesitated but let Apollo tug free, sending the sun god an intense glare as he did so.

"Get out of it.", Poseidon growled.

The terribly disguised god stepped out of the tunic and hastily shoved it towards the only demigod in the room.

"There. Done. Happy?"

Amphitrite smiled at him brightly, although it looked more like a wolf baring it's teeth.

"Yes, just never wear my poor Percy's clothes ever again. Oh Percy, your _chiton_ must smell extremely apollo now. But not to worry, I'll get one of the maids to work on washing the smell out. In fact, I'll get her onto it right now! Oh, Percy, want to come with me? You can chose out the fabric softener if you'd like that."

Percy looked at the floor for several seconds before responding, "The blue one?"

"If you want.", she replied and bustled out the door, not bothering to check whether Percy was following her or not.

"Yesh! And Apollo, good luck! You'll need it because dad's really- Hey!" Percy dashed out of the room, stumbling slightly on his pillow pet as he did, "-Wait for me! . . . Oof! What happe- . . . Whoa . . . "

"_**APOLLO!**_"

Said god gulped. Great. Just great. More people who probably wanted him dead.

Amphitrite stormed back into the room and to Apollo. She held a threatening finger to his face, her eyes dark with pure rage.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?"

Poseidon looked at them sharply, "What did he do?!"

Percy walked in after his stepmother, face blank with shock.

"I . . . I knocked them out." Apollo replied.

"I _know _that, but_ what with_?"

"A few darts," he choked out, that finger was getting closer and closer and she had _very _sharp fingernails . . . "won't last that long. Temporary."

"WHY AREN'T WE PUNISHING HIM YET?"

"You're right son." Poseidon stiffened and seized Apollo's shirt, dragging him out of the room, "It's time he received his punishment."

Triton tagged along behind his father a tad bit too eagerly.

"To the Time-Out Room." They chorused.

Percy stayed behind and turned to look at Amphitrite.

"So . . . do I still get to choose the fabric softener?"

. . . . .

"Please do try to make sense, Hermes."

"Yeah punk, what Athena said."

Not that Hermes heard anything, he was too busy wheezing and clutching his sides.

"A- Apollo-" _Laugh_. "h-he-" _Laugh_. "- you . . . you didn't-" _Laugh._ "see . . . him . . . He-" _Laugh._ "looked . . . more apollo . . . th- than-" _Laugh._ "- e-ever . . .-" _Laugh._

"_Hermes._"

"T-Triton's real-ly-" _Laugh._ "-mad . . . and th-ey . . . t-" _Laugh_. "-they're pro-obably cho-pping . . . him-" _Laugh._ "-up-p now."

"_Hermes._" Artemis warned.

"Y-you should . . . all-" _Laugh._ "-go and m-make s-ure-" _Laugh._ "-he is-sn't to-oo badly . . . " Laugh. "-hurt." _Laugh._

"_Hermes._" Should have listened that time.

"P-poor 'pollo-" _Laugh._ "- he's pro- Ahhhouch!-" _Laugh._ "-ahhh, wh-what was that f-for?"

"For not listening. So you were saying something about my brother, no?"

"Uh . . . what? . . .-" he wiped tears away and looked up to Artemis who towered over him "-oh . . . yeah, yeah. Your br-rother he . . . he broke into Atlantis an-"

"HE WHAT?!" Artemis shrieked.

Hermes nodded at her weakly, still rubbing at his eyes.

"You . . . heard me, he-he broke in again-"

"AGAIN?"

"- ye-yeah and he looked really st-stupid too . . ."

He heard Athena and Ares shuffle out of the throne room, the war deities mumbling under their breaths on how Apollo was definitely the winner of the annual 'Greatest idiot to step on Earth' award that year.

A groan shook Hermes out of his observations.

"So where is he now?"

He sobered immediately.

"I don't know for sure. Triton was going on about how he might throw Apollo into Tartarus . . . yeah, I don't really know. But he was really angry. Poor Apollo."

"Poor Apollo." Artemis agreed absently "Well," She stood abruptly "I should probably go and pull him out of wherever he is. Do you mind sending my lieutenant a message? I will most likely be away for over three hours."

"Of course I don't mind! It's my _job._"

"Thank you, Hermes. I'll be going then."

She flashed out in a simple silver glow. Something Zeus had always disapproved of. He thought more of the flashy, dramatic exits. Something Artemis had always disapproved of.

Hermes sat still for a count of three whole seconds (and extremely slow reaction time for a god such as himself) before running into where Artemis flashed away, crashing into the wall behind.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE MESSAGE! WHAT'S THE MESSAGE?"

He screamed at the wall, naturally it didn't answer.

. . . . .

"You're really stupid, you know that?"

"I am a god and I could vaporize you if I wanted to, Perseus Jackson."

"I know, but you won't do that."

Percy leaned against the thick, cold wall while staring down at Apollo.

"You wouldn't have said that if I didn't have these . . . things . . . on." The Sun god lifted his hands up to show the heavy iron chains hanging from the even heavier handcuffs.

"I know."

Apollo sighed and leaned back like he just saw Percy do. He sat stiffly. It was a really dull room. Not much to do. Quite boring. Quiet. BORING.

"Well, I should probably go. Dad said he wanted some formal feast for Rhode-somebody. And I've been practising my tea drinking. I'm pretty ok at it now." The demigod nodded to himself, "Yes. Smile, say hullo, say bye. Smile. Hullo. Bye. Smile. Hullo. Bye. And drink tea. Smile. Hullo. Bye. Tea."

Percy waved goodbye to Apollo distractedly and strode out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Smile. Hullo. Bye. Tea. Smile. Hullo. Bye. Tea.-"

"Oh, Percy!" Apollo froze. Dammit. Artemis. "You are alright, aren't you? Apollo didn't do anything too stupid did he?"

"Smile. Hu- Oh! Lady Artemis! What brings you here?"

"Been practising politeness, young man? I need to get Apollo. Apparently he broke in looking stupid?"

Apollo heard the two chat idly for a good few minutes with Percy going into unnecessary detail on Apollo's punishment.

"Dammit! I really should get going, Dad'll be in a bad mood if I'm late. Later, Lady Artemis."

"Later . . . APOLLO!"

Said god winced, Artemis was being a bit_ loud_. There was only one locked cell, no need to call out for him.

"Here! Here."

"Ah, there you are."

"Yes, here I am."

She knelt to unlock the cuffs.

". . . You really do look stupid."

"Thanks."

. . .

**I . . . I don't even know what that was. It was a REALLY long one. I NEVER written anything this long before. Thumbs up to anyone who caught a Ranger's Apprentice reference. It was a fairly subtle one. AND I AM SO SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING FOR SO LONG!  
><strong>

***STATIC NOISES* ****Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**_AN:_**

**_Hello peeps! DF here!_**

**_Soooo, you should expect an update from me sometime next week! I was delayed because life came and demanded that I pay attention to it as well (jealousy issues!) And because something unfortunate happened to my laptop… I'm using my family's main computer right now and it's ANCIENT! _**

**_My Merman!Percy story is about ⅓ of the way done and it will be uploaded next week so stay tuned!_**

**_~Love&Hugs from me! DF_**

**We'd really love it if we got reviews.  
><strong>


End file.
